My Shield and My Gauntlets
by Jack-Septic-Eye
Summary: Steven is shattered at the secret of Connie, Steven then reveals his love for Garnet, but she argued, and results in him loving her the more, she then decides to give the relationship a chance. And the relationship blooms into something beautiful, but what forces are working against them. Rated M for bad language and smut
1. Truth revealed

**Truth revealed**

 **Top of the day to you readers, my name is Jack-Septic-Eye, and here's a Garnet and Steven love story, HYLT.**

After the second war for Earth against Yellow Diamond which led to her defeat and Steven becoming a full gem, the gems had a celebration party for Steven. While that happened, Connie had confessed that she had been hiding her secret(She's in love with Kevin), this broke Stevens heart and as a result, Steven ran out of the house.

"What happened to Steven?" Pearl asked as Connie tried to sneak out.

"Connie, what did you do?" Amethyst said blocking the door.

"I didn't do anything" Connie lied.

"You better talk" Garnet said grabbing Connies wrist.

"Let go of me, I don't like him anymore, get the fuck off me" Connie exclaimed forcefully retracting her wrist and running out of the house.

"That bitch, this is the last thing Steven needs to deal with" Amethyst said.

"This is the highest level of abomination that Connie has performed, and if he can't be calmed down, he might end up going on a psycho path life that might be based on killing Connie" Pearl stated that made everyone look at her with a face that said 'what the hell is she saying'.

"I don't understand what Pearl just said" Sadie said.

"She said that Steven might have to kill Connie, to satisfy his needs" Garnet said.

"Oooh, someone has to talk to him" Sadie said.

"I'll talk to him" Garnet offered getting a hiss sound, that said 'your not really go at that'.

"Your not the kind to like talk to, since your always silent and stoic" Pearl said.

"I know I can, I have to try" Garnet said.

"Well that's your own task, that you have to complete" Amethyst said drinking more liquor, as Garnet went to talk to Steven, who was overreacting.

 **On the Beach**

Steven was pacing back and forth, busy shouting and thinking of what he did that made her dump him.

"That bitch, I did everything that made her happy!" Steven said punching the air, but sat down and buried his head into his knees.

"Steven, are you alright?" Garnet asked.

"I'm alright Garnet" Steven lied.

"I know your not happy, c'mon let's walk" Garnet said pulling Steven up, and walking down the beach.

"Steven, you know that your immortal now, but she just wants you to feel her pain" Garnet said.

"So she tells me that shit" Steven said.

"She's not supposed to tell you that" Garnet said.

"I know, but I think that there might a special someone that I might like" Steven said grabbing Garnets wrist and pulling her closer.

"Steven, what are you trying to say?" Garnet asked.

"I love you" Steven said surprising Garnet and pulling her into a kiss.

'What the hell, I'm kissing Steven, this isn't right but it feels so good' Garnet thought getting along with the kiss, Steven pulled away and looked at Garnet.

"Steven, why did you kiss me?" Garnet asked.

"I told you, it's because I love you" Steven said.

"You know I'm a fusion right, it's not gonna work out well" Garnet said.

"That's why I'll love you the more" Steven said hugging Garnet tightly.

"But I can't" Garnet said.

"Stop it with your buts, it's not for you to determine love, it's a job for nature, and you can't break that" Steven said.

"I love you, and I'll give this relationship a chance" Garnet said.

"Good, because I would never like to see you hurt" Steven said pulling away and carrying Garnet on his shoulder, and spending a few hours with her.

 **Back at the beach house**

Back at the beach house everyone was just eating and drinking, it so bad that Amethyst got drunk and stuck her hand in Pearls pants; then Pearl heard a playful laughter from outside and looked outside, to see Garnet sitting beside Steven, and his hand on her hips and pulling her closer, as Garnet placed her head on Stevens shoulder.

"What the hell is he doing" Pearl asked.

"Maybe he's found new love, and it might have to do with Garnet" Sadie said.

"Awww, he's in love with Garnet, yeah fuck right, and if that's true, then that means I'm the Queen of England" Amethyst said as Steven got up, picked up Garnet in a bridal style and throwing her into the air, which made her laugh.

"I'm the Queen of England, and I command you all to bow before me" Amethyst said with a bottle of liquor in her hand.

"It's not a real relationship, if there isn't a kiss" Pearl said.

"Think again, because he just sealed the deal" Sadie said watching Steven kiss Garnet, with he's hands on her waist and her hand on his face.

"Their totally together, it's really obvious" Sadie said.

"It's great that Steven can bounce back" Pearl said.

"Yeah" Amethyst said as Steven entered with Garnet holding his hand.

"Hey guys" Steven said.

"Oh Steven, are you alright?" Pearl asked.

"I'm good, especially when I have Garnet by my side" Steven said.

"Right, now can you excuse me for one second" Amethyst said falling over and onto the floor.

"That's really funny Amethyst" Garnet said.

"She's passed out on liquor" Pearl said.

"Classic Amethyst, she never stops passing out on liquor" Steven said.

"What happened, did you guys have a suitable conversation about the affairs?" Sadie asked.

"We did, and there might have been a little repair and new placing" Garnet said leaning on Steven, as Steven removed his hand and placed it on her hip.

"Yeah, and we're together now" Steven said.

"What was that now, I can't believe that" Lars said.

"Grow up Lars, didn't you see what happened" Sadie said exposing themselves.

"You were spying on us" Steven said.

"No, we were just watching" Pearl said.

"So you were technically spying on us" Garnet said.

"Well, yeah we were spying on you guys" Sadie said.

"I should have done this in a private place, might have been the reason she left me" Steven said making Garnet feel annoyed.

"Are you still thinking about that bitch" Garnet said.

"No, no, as long as I have you, I don't need that whore" Steven said facing Garnet, eye to eye.

"Steven" Garnet said flustered.

"What?" Steven asked.

"Not in front of them" Garnet said.

"What about this, bab" Steven said lifting his jacket, covering them.

"That's better" Garnet said as Steven caught her lips in he's.

After the party and some clean up, Steven slept with Garnet in his arms, making her feel more safe and comfortable.


	2. We can do this

**We can do this**

Steven and Garnet were busy training in the temple, until got Garnet a vision of the location of diamond technology, the two set out to find the piece of technology.

"Where the hell is this shit, I can't continue running through this deserted jungle" Steven said getting angry.

"Cool down Steven, we'll soon find it" Garnet said.

"You always say that, but we haven't found it" Steven said.

"Cool down, there might be some homeworld gems an-" Garnet said being cut-off by the size of the scorpion gem circling the piece of diamond technology.

"Finally, some kick ass action" Steven said running into battle with his shield and saber sword.

"Wait, we need a plan" Garnet said summoning her gauntlets, and joining in, but was thinking of a plan.

"This bastard is too fast" Steven said using his shield to block the scorpions claw.

"I can't keep up with this thing" Garnet said getting hit to the side with the scorpions claw, and in the process making Steven angry.

"That's it" Steven said summoning his bubble, causing the scorpion to take a feel steps back, as Steven ran to Garnets side.

"I'm okay Steven, but we have to fuse" Garnet said as the gems started their fusion dance, and then there was white light. Then the light deemed, and there was a gem with red hair, a pink shirt with a star on it, a red jacket hanging from his neck like a cape, blue jeans and a pair of pink hi-tops, reddish pink skin and finally his gems were reddish pink and on his belly button and palms.

"Ha ha, Thulite is here and stronger than ever" Thulite said as the scorpion charging at them, while Thulite summoned his gauntlets. The scorpion slammed it's claws on the gauntlets that formed a shield, that blocked the claws.

"He's still too strong, we should take out the stinger" Thulite said to himself, as saber swords formed the knuckles.

"Ha, die motherfucker, die" Thulite said punching the scorpion and tearing off the claws, as the beast squealed in pain.

"C'mon, don't flake out, we can do this" Thulite said trying to keep the fusion together, but in the process got hit with the stinger.

"That dick, we can do this together, together we form Thulite" Thulite said gaining control again. Thulite slams his gauntlets together and form a shield with a star on it, but the shields light grew brighter and finally firing a beam causing the scorpion to explode, and then the fusion split.

"We did it, I told you we could do it together" Steven said bubbling the gem and teleporting it.

"You really knew what you were doing, but wait for a plan to be given!" Garnet said angrily punching Steven in the head.

"Okay, okay, that was my fault, but damn it your too strong" Steven said rubbing his head.

"Good, now help me with this" Garnet said trying to pull out the diamond tech out of the ground, as Steven helped in finally getting it out.

"What the hell, I've seen this" Steven said.

"What, how do you know about this?" Garnet asked.

"It's a gem recovery machine, it's used to recover gem shards to full gemstones, maybe we can use this, but needs a lot of healing power" Steven said.

"We need to get this back to the temple" Garnet said as the two carried the tech back to the warp pad and teleported out of the jungle.

 **At the beach house**

Back at the beach house, Pearl and Amethyst were looking for Steven and Garnet, who had just warped in with the diamond tech.

"Where were the both of you?" Pearl asked.

"We just went a mission, but it's okay since we took care of the giant scorpion" Steven said.

"What's that?" Amethyst asked.

"It's a gem recovery machine" Steven said.

"What's it used for?" Pearl asked.

"It's used for recovering gem shards and bringing back gemstones fully" Garnet explained.

"That's good, we can bring back some gems" Pearl said.

"It was really an effort, but we did it" Steven said grabbing Garnets waist and pulling her closer.

"I'll take this, Amethyst please would you help me" Pearl said as Amethyst helped Pearl with the diamond tech, leaving Garnet and Steven alone.

"What happens now?" Garnet asked.

"I think it between me and you" Steven said coming in closer.

"You've always know what to do" Garnet said closing her eyes.

"That's because I have you" Steven said kissing Garnet.

After the kiss Steven laid down on the couch, as Garnet slept onto off him with his arms on her chest holding her close.


	3. Captured

**Captured**

It's a beautiful day to the home of the Crystal Gems, and it was a special day since Steven had decided to Garnet out for a special event. After a long and high energy exhausting mission, Steven and Garnet got dressed for their special event.

 **Special event: 7:00pm**

Steven waited patiently for Garnet, it took like 15 minutes, until she stepped out wearing a red dress going down her leg.

"You look beautiful" Steven said taking Garnets hand and kissing it softly.

"Thank you, young man" Garnet said blushing a little and retracting her hand.

"Are you ready for our special event" Steven said offering his hand.

"We shall" Garnet said taking Stevens hand, as he pulled her into a kiss, then pulling away.

"This is going to be a great night" Steven said walking with Garnet holding onto Stevens arm.

 **On the Beach**

Steven and Garnet were just enjoying their walk to the venue of the special event; Garnet would ask where they were going to, but Steven would tell her was a surprise, just as a giant green spaceship.

"Just great, the last thing I need is to fight to anyone" Steven said summoning his shield and sword.

"I hope that the gem isn't a big threat" Garnet said flashing into her normal uniform and summoning her gauntlets, as an escalator descended along with 3 gems, one had white skin and hair, a white shirt, shoes and trousers, with a blue diamond tattooed on his right hand and his gem was white and on his mid-area of his lower right arm; the other gem had black hair and skin, a black sleeveless tee, shoes and trousers, with a blue diamond tattooed on his left hand and his gem was on the mid-area of his lower left arm; and the last gem had green hair and skin, a green sleeveless tight jump suit that had a blue diamond in the middle like Jaspers, her gem on her forehead.

"Next time I drive" one gem said.

"We've seen how you drive Smoky quartz, and you'll just ram us into Saturn's ring" Another gem said laughing.

"Focus, you two, we have direct orders from Blue diamond to capture the Crystal Gems" the last gem said noticing Steven and Garnet.

"Emerald, Milky and Smoky Quartz's" Garnet said with anger and annoyance in her voice.

"Hello Garnet and... what's your name?" Emerald asked.

"It's called Steven, Steven Quartz Universe" Steven said gripping his sword tightly.

"Steven, and what's with the quartz part in your name?" Emerald said.

"I'm the son of Rose Quartz, well the possessor of her gem" Steven said.

"Your Rose?!" Smoky quartz said.

"It's obvious that he possesses the shield and sword of Rose Quartz" Milky Quartz said.

"You killed mother, you bastard!" Smoky Quartz said angrily summoning smoke and firing it at Steven, who blocked it with his shield.

"Smoky Quartz, stop it, Rose must have had her intentions and decisions" Milky Quartz said holding down Smoky Quartz.

"He took her physical form, that's why we were never able to be recruited into the Crystal Gems and we were trained by blue diamond!" Smoky Quartz said breaking from the grip of his brother.

"Mom, must have known what she did, this is my chance to kill this abomination!" Smoky Quartz said.

"Orders first, now, you can either surrender or you can face your doom" Emerald said as a spear flew at her, but she dodged it.

"I knew something was off when I saw that spacecraft" Pearl said meeting Steven and Garnet with Amethyst.

"What's with these dick heads, and since when did I have sons?!" Steven asked expectantly waiting for an answer.

"Their working for Blue diamond, we have to take them out fast" Amethyst said lashing at Milky Quartz, who grabbed her whip and used it to slam Amethyst into the ground.

"I can't believe this, thousands of years have passed, and your still the weak team" Smoky Quartz said firing smoke missiles at Garnet, but she just got hit by them, causing Steven to get angry.

"One thing is for sure, is that none of my son's would try to kill me" Steven said at Smoky Quartz.

"That's it, fly into my trap" Emerald said pulling out her destabilizer.

"I knew she'd try this shit, thank God I prepared for this" Milky Quartz said to himself, then Amethyst saw fear, irritation and anger in his eyes, and their all aimed at Smoky Quartz and Emerald.

"Why are you doing this?" Amethyst asked trying to get up.

"I'm only doing this because of my brother, he's the only thing I have" Milky Quartz said.

"He's not the only thing, you may have lost Rose, but Steven is like her, he's your father and what's the number one thing that is stated" Amethyst said falling to the ground and trying to get up again.

"We should always obey our elders, your right, I have to stop this" Milky Quartz said unaware of Emerald, who was watching as Milky Quartz tried to help Amethyst get on her feet, which made Emerald angry and causing her to fire a bolt of energy from the destabilizer.

"Traitor!" Emerald exclaimed as the bolt of energy flew at them, but Amethyst jumps in the way, and takes the hit.

"No!" Steven, Garnet and Pearl exclaimed as Amethyst got knocked out.

"Bitch!" Milky Quartz exclaimed firing smoke at Emerald, but she fired another bolt of energy that hit Milky Quartz.

"Son!" Steven exclaimed as Milky Quartz got knocked out, Smoky Quartz got his opportunity and used his smoke to pin the gems and Steven to the ground.

"Finally, it's time to end this bastard" Smoky Quartz said summoning smoke and forming it into a giant spike, and ready to end Steven, but Emerald stopped him.

"We have to take them back to homeworld, they'll decide what to do with them" Emerald said.

"It's better to end this bastard" Smoky Quartz said.

"If you don't, you might get a little something, something" Emerald whispered in Smoky Quartz's ear, and nibbling on his ear, then letting go.

"Young love" Steven teased.

"Fuck that" Smoky Quartz tightening the grip of his smoke.

"Steven, are you trying to get us killed" Pearl said as her and the other gems were pulled to their feet by the smoke, and were forced upon the ship with the other knocked out gems. Then there is transmission from homeworld, and Emerald picks the transmission with her ear piece.

"Have you completed your task?!" The device said.

"Yes lord Blue diamond" Emerald said.

"Good now, bring them back without any further obstructions or hesitations" Blue diamond.

"Yes lord" Emerald said.

"That bitch isn't getting shit out of me" Steven said.

"Just keep moving" Smoky Quartz said.

 **On the Spaceship**

The interior of the spaceship was amazing, there were giant green orbs on the ceiling busy sending energy that kept the ship together, there were different cells from bedroom cells to control room cells. After placing everyone in their personal cells, Smoky Quartz was assigned to be watchdog over the prisoners.

"Why do I have to be a watchdog" Smoky Quartz complained.

"Stop your whining, I've got something to do" Emerald said walking out of the prison, as Smoky Quartz quickly slapped her ass, making her jump a little.

"You have a soft ass" Smoky Quartz said.

"You idiot!" Emerald said punching Smoky Quartz in the head and leaving.

"Owww! She's totally into me" Smoky Quartz said rubbing his head.

"Your totally into her" Steven teased relaxing in his cell.

"Watch it or I'll make you wish I hadn't spared you" Smoky Quartz growled.

"Son, there are somethings that you have to understand about women" Steven said completely relaxed, but in his mind he was freaking out.

"What do you know about women?" Smoky Quartz asked.

"I don't know, I just did what I needed to do" Steven said.

"And how did you end up with Mrs. Hot stuff" Smoky Quartz said gesturing to Garnet, who was trying to find away out of the place.

"Don't try yourself" Garnet warned.

"You can't avoid all this" Smoky Quartz said gesturing to his body, even if he was totally out of Garnets league.

"Watch it, before you do something that might give you on a one way ticket to old whoop your ass, and it's in gem style" Steven said getting angry, as Smoky Quartz used his smoke to surround Garnet, causing her to fall to ground holding her head.

"No, I can't" Garnet cried.

"What are you doing?!" Steven exclaimed.

"She's in my smoke, now she's seeing her worst nightmare" Smoky Quartz said as a small child walked in, she had light blue hair and skin, a blue dress, a pair of white shoes, and her gem was light blue and it was on her right side of her waist, and she was holding a little blue teddy bear.

"Smoky Quartz, big sister Emerald is calling you" the young gem said.

"Man Tourmaline, I was just getting to my best part" Smoky Quartz said stopping his smoke nightmare mind trick.

"I'm the one to watch over them" Tourmaline said as Smoky Quartz walked out and met up with Emerald at her room.

"Oh Emerald, god dammit!" Smoky Quartz said as Emerald pulled him into the room.

Garnet laid on the floor sacred and afraid, but Steven couldn't do anything.

"Tourmaline, please she needs me" Steven pleaded.

"I'll allow you, but don't get funny because my teddy knows everything" Tourmaline said threatened as she deactivated the force-field and let Steven into Garnets cell; Steven immediately pulls Garnet into his arms, and let her cry into his chest.


	4. We're Home

**We're Home**

Steven held Garnet really close and let her cry into his chest, she could feel herself being split apart, but she was actually splitting apart.

"No Garnet, you can't split up" Steven pleaded.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry" Garnet said turning into white light and unfusing.

"No, you not going anywhere" Steven said kissing Garnet deeply, as the white light deemed and she came back to normal with her hands on his face and him holding her close, then pulling away.

"Don't worry Garnet, we'll find a way to get out of here" Steven said.

"Huh...ugh...owww, my head" Milky Quartz groaned waking up and rubbing his head.

"Are you okay?" Pearl asked.

"I am alright" Milky Quartz said.

"Okay, now who has a plan?" Garnet asked.

"There has to be something here that we can use" Milky Quartz said.

"Maybe there is something" Steven said pulling out a piece of crystal tech.

"What's that?" Garnet asked.

"It's something I've been working on, and if I adjust these switches, it'll break through the force-field" Steven said aiming at the force-field.

"Are you sure it'll work?" Pearl asked as Amethyst woke up.

"Your alive" Milky Quartz said.

"Yeah" Amethyst said rubbing her head.

"Thanks for almost like, almost dying for me" Milky said.

"No problem" Amethyst said as Steven fired his laser light cannon blaster, and breaking the force-field, also scaring Tourmaline.

"I knew this would come in handy" Steven said blowing the smoke off the bullet point.

"I'm in so much trouble" Tourmaline said trying to run away, but Garnet grabbed her by her dress.

"Your not going anywhere" Garnet said as Emerald and Smoky Quartz busted into the prison cell.

"What happened here?!" Emerald ordered.

"Damn it, they broke out, this can't be real" Smoky quartz said.

"It's real, and I think someone wants some personal time with you" Steven said busting Milky Quartz out of his force-field, as Milky Quartz ran out and grabbed his brother by the shoulder and throwing him into the hallway.

"Now it's 4 against 1, you can either surrender or you can face defeat" Steven said.

"I'll take my chances" Emerald said summoning her helmet, the helmet covered her entire head, it was green, there was a giant horn(the shape and size of a Rhino's), with shady spectacles glasses.

"Well who knew, we have a wild Rhino on the loose" Steven teased.

"Your going to regret that" Emerald said charging at Steven, but Garnet jumped in and grabbed Emerald.

"Steven, I can't hold her forever" Garnet said as Steven ran and jumped, coming down on Emeralds head with his elbow, in the process knocking out Emerald.

"You meanies, you hurt big sister Emerald" Tourmaline said running to Emeralds side.

"Kid, this isn't some game, there's a war going on and on less you can help, we can't stop hurting evil gems" Steven explained as Tourmaline started talking to her teddy bear.

"Yes, but they hurt big sister Emerald, yes I understand, but we can't go against her, but, okay" Tourmaline said turning her attention back to Steven.

"I'll help" Tourmaline said as Emerald woke up and saw Tourmaline walking to the Stevens side.

"You traitor! I kept you alive and this is how you pay me back" Emerald said.

"It's not the fact that you kept her alive, the reason she's turning on you is because, she's seen to much pain and torture you've shown her, and you end up begging her forgiveness" The teddy bear said surprising everyone except Tourmaline.

"You talked, how, that's impossible" Emerald said.

"I talk, and you've caused this little child too much pain and she wants to be free" The teddy bear said as Emerald charged and grabbed Tourmaline by her hair.

"If she wants to be free, I'll set her free" Emerald said opening a small airlock and throwing Tourmaline out into the cold, airless and endless space of the universe.

"No!" Steven cried watching Tourmaline gasp for air.

'I guess I've had a good run, I've lived a life of dreams and hope, but I've been used, abused and treated like trash, but I always forgave them all and I still forgive them all and I forgive you big sister Emerald' Tourmaline thought turning into white light and fading away into space, as her blue gem turned black(She's gone).

"She's gone, she's actually gone" Steven said looking out the window and feeling like it was his fault.

"She was weak, useless and trashy shit" Emerald said making Steven angry.

"You called her what?!" Steven said facing Emerald.

"She's trashy shit" Emerald said as Steven charged at her and punched her in the face, causing her to fall to the ground.

"You dirty uncaring bitch" Steven said angrily as Emerald stood up and took out her destabilizer.

"You bastard, you'll regret trying to go up against me" Emerald said firing a bolt at Steven, but when it hit him, he continued to charge her while she took a few steps backwards; Steven then jumps on Emerald.

"She called you 'big sister', even after everything she did for you, I may not know her but I know that she must have shown you unconditional love" Steven said punching Emerald in the face and continued, as the gems watched Steven hand plant his fists into Emeralds face.

"Steven, it's okay, she's had enough" Garnet said seeing the fury in his eyes and holding Stevens arm, but he broke free.

"She deserves to die" Steven said.

"Then I don't know you, because the Steven I know doesn't act like this" Garnet said as Steven snapped out of his anger.

"I-I need some time to myself" Steven said running off as Garnet tried to run after him.

"He needs sometime to think" Pearl said holding Garnet shoulder.

"Okay, I just hope he doesn't get lost, now to take care of this" Garnet said turning her attention to Emerald, who's face had been literally rearranged.

"There's no use of living" Emerald said.

"You can then retreat into your gem" Amethyst said as Emerald retreated into her gem and Amethyst bubbled the gem, and also teleporting it to the burning room.

"What's that?" Pearl asked noticing something.

"I-I-It's Tourmaline's teddy bear" Amethyst said picking up the stuffed animal.

"Steven must be angry, because he didn't do anything about Tourmaline" Garnet said.

"It's not his fault" Pearl said.

"I have to find him" Garnet said running away and looking for Steven.

"I just hope she can find him" Pearl said.

"While she's doing that, we need to find Milky Quartz" Amethyst said hearing an explosion, and running after the sound.

Garnet ran looking for Steven, but she couldn't and started to over react, busy screaming out of frustration and fear that she had lost Steven, but this just alerted Steven, and this made him look for Garnet. After a few minutes, Steven was standing in the hallway, until he heard foot steps, as they came to halt; Steven looks behind his back and sees Garnet, who looks back seeing Steven and both of them run into each other with a close hug, then Steven pulls away.

"Are you alright?!" Steven asked a little worried.

"Yes, they can't mess with all this" Garnet said gesturing to herself.

"That's good" Steven said.

"Wait are you alright?! Did anything happen to you?!" Garnet asked.

"Who cares?!" Steven said.

"I do Steven, because I love you" Garnet said kissing Stevens nose as Steven picked her up and swung her around, before he put her down and pulled her into a kiss.

"We need to find the others" Steven said.

"Their looking for Milky and Smoky Quartz" Garnet said as there was an explosion, and Milky Quartz flew in ramming Smoky Quartz through the ceiling.

"Well that's one way to find them" Steven said.

"Your weak, just as Blue Diamond always said" Smoky Quartz said grabbing Milky Quartz arm and slamming him into the ceiling.

"I'll continue to fight, until my last breath" Milky Quartz said punching Smoky Quartz in the face.

"You bastard" Smoky Quartz said losing his grip and letting go of Milky Quartz, as the spaceship announced an alert.

"Ship main core damaged, ship self-destructing in 3 minutes" The ship announced as Milky Quartz found a gem containment wand.

"Say your prayers" Milky Quartz said activating the tech and sucking Smoky Quartz into the tech, but there was a malfunction and the wand exploded.

"Are you alright?" Steven asked as Milky Quartz fell to the ground, but Steven helped him up.

"I'm good" Milky Quartz said letting go of Steven, holding his rib cage.

"2 minutes till the ship self destructs" The ship announced.

"You guys have to leave, I'll try to stop the ship from crashing on earth" Milky Quartz said limping to the control room.

"Be careful son" Steven said.

"I will be" Milky Quartz said leaving Garnet and Steven, as Amethyst and Pearl rushed in.

"The ship is falling apart" Pearl warned.

"There's an escape pod, but it's only suitable for 2 people" Amethyst said.

"You two go, I'll meet up with you guys" Steven said running for the control room, as Garnet held him back.

"If your going, I'm going too" Garnet said.

"Okay, just keep up" Steven said running to the control room and with Garnet following him, as the gems escaped the ship.

 **In the control room**

Milky Quartz made it to the room, and got in the chair; he got to work and tried to keep the ship out of Earth's atmosphere, until Steven and Garnet busted in.

"What the hell?! I thought you'd left" Milky Quartz said.

"We couldn't go without you" Steven said.

"30 seconds till self destruction" The ship announced as the ship started to break into pieces.

"Go now!" Milky Quartz commanded.

"No! There has to be another way" Steven said.

"There's nothing you can do" Milky Quartz said using smoke to push Steven and Garnet out.

"We can't leave you" Garnet said.

"You have to let go" Milky Quartz said.

"I'll never forget you son" Steven said encasing himself and Garnet in a bubble.

"You too, dad" Milky Quartz said as the ship exploded and the bubble flew into the Earth's atmosphere, then onto the dry lands of the beach at Beachcity.

 **On the Beach**

Steven and Garnet crashed on the beach, the other gems and Lion managed to dig them out, before they were suffocated and they died; just as they were dug the bubble popped and Steven fell to the ground, Garnet catches him and takes a look at his gem to see that it had been cracked, and it was a big crack.

"Steven, don't flake out on me" Garnet said.

"If that's going to happen, you'll have to heal me" Steven said.

"Anything to stay with you, your my shield" Garnet said.

"Okay, pass your hand" Steven said as Garnet gave Steven her hand and he licked it.

"Please place it on my gem" Steven said as Garnet placed it on his gem, but his gem didn't glow.

"Damn it! I can't lose you" Garnet exclaimed punching the ground.

"Well if I can't live, I'll like to have one more time doing this" Steven said pulling Garnet into a deep kiss.

"I'll never forget you" Garnet said falling into the kiss, as Stevens gem started to glow and the big crack started to seal up.

"What's happening?" Pearl asked in amazement.

"Their kiss is fixing Stevens gem" Amethyst said as Stevens gem got fully sealed up, then Garnet pulls away with her glasses falling off.

"Your gem, it's fixed" Garnet said tearing up and crying.

"We're Home, and I'm here to stay" Steven said wiping away her tears.

"Don't ever do that again!" Garnet said punching Steven in the head.

"Owww! What was that for?!' Steven asked.

"Your the biggest idiot that I've ever known, why would you even think of crashing with your bubble into the earth!" Garnet exclaimed.

"So I'm the idiot" Steven said.

"The face already has that tag, don't make it obvious" Garnet said.

"So we should have gotten an escape pod, and escaped easily" Steven said.

"Yes or better yet, we should have followed the others" Garnet retorted.

"Which could've cost us our lives" Steven said.

"Yes, but..." Garnet said thinking of what to say next.

"You have nothing to prove I was wrong, so that means that I was right" Steven said in victory over their argument.

"Okay, that was the only way we could escape" Garnet said feeling a little sad.

"Do you know that you have the most beautiful eyes" Steven said softly grabbing Garnets chin.

"Steven stop it" Garnet said.

"It's true, all three possess my favourite colours" Steven said.

"Your embarrassing me" Garnet said blushing a little.

"And you love it don't you?" Steven asked with a smirk.

"I do" Garnet responded closing her eyes, as Steven leaned in for a kiss.

"Your the one for me" Steven said kissing Garnet, as Garnet held his face, while Steven held her close by her hips.

 **God damn, you don't fuck with us and we don't fuck with you, hahaha...**

 **Hey y'all I got this motherfucking press on my back, so I'll have to work on my newest chapter, so expect a new chapter of 'My shield and My gauntlets' early or late September...**

 **Shout goes out to Spider William13 and Rashimine 101, I thank them for their help, finally shout goes out to my fans that review my stories.**

 **Thanks you all, I really appreciate it and expect new chapters of 'My shield and My gauntlets' early or late September.**

 **Peace!**


	5. Sapphy Time

**Sapphy time Pt.1**

 **Top of the day to you readers, my name is Jack-Septic-Eye and welcome back to"My Shield and My Gauntlets", some new things you might like so be ready. HYLT!**

It's been 3 months since Garnet and Steven have been dating It's a good day at Beachcity, Steven was in his room doing headstand push-ups, Pearl was drinking coffee, Amethyst was taking in a lot of junk food and as for Garnet, she unfused so Sapphire and Ruby could have a talk about about their relationship between themselves and Steven, which resulted in a disagreement leaving Sapphire crying and Ruby storming out enraged, therefore catching Steven's attention when Ruby walked out the door.

"Hey Ruby, wanna workout today?" Steven asked as Ruby stormed out with burn marks on the floor.

"Wow! That was rude, probably needs some time to herself" Steven thought hearing Sapphire crying and went to check on her.

"Hey Sapphy, can I come in?" Steven asked as Sapphire opened the door for him. Steven saw Sapphire's face covered in tears, he immediately rushed to her side to comfort her.

"What happened?" Steven asked wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer.

"I'm sorry, Ruby didn't want listen to me, I tried to reason with her but she didn't listen and know she's angry with me" Sapphire said crying into Steven's chest.

"There, there, she'll cool down soon" Steven said stroking Sapphire's hair, resulting in her relaxing.

"I love you Steven" Sapphire said.

"I know that" Steven said making her cry a little more.

"I wish she could see that" Sapphire said.

"Does someone need to spend the day with Steevy Weevy?" Steven said in a baby like voice.

"Wes" Sapphire said wrapping her arms Steven, as he picked her up and carried her out in bridal style.

Steven walked out of the room and sat down with her to get some stress off her back, Steven pulled out a movie called "The Choice"; Steven placed his arm around Sapphire and pulled her closer, as she leaned into his chest. Sapphire would plant her face into Steven's chest whenever something too bloody happened which scared her, which gave him a chance to comfort her. When it was time for lunch where everyone would gather to eat together, Sapphire stuck to Steven like glue, Ruby took her food and burnt it to the ground, which made everyone awkwardly look at Sapphire, who gripped Steven's arm tightly, slowly causing it to freeze, then quickly realizing what she was doing and stopped it.

 **In the night: 1:00am**

Steven was watching TV, until Sapphire poked in to call Steven into her room and he followed her, but what she was wearing made it clear what she wanted with him, she wore something very simple which was an oversized dark blue sweater, light blue long sexy socks making Steven blush a little.

"Come Steven, just sit down and relax" Sapphire said as Steven did as he was told, as she leaned over Steven's back.

"Thanks for today" Sapphire said.

"Anything for my Sapphy" Steven said as Sapphire leaned to his ear.

"You been a good boy, and I think you deserve a reward" Sapphire said seductively then leaning in to nibble on his ear lub.

"Don't worry, I'm okay" Steven said as Sapphire massaged his shoulder's to make him feel more relaxed.

"Stop acting like this, you've wanted this for so long but your acting weird" Sapphire said.

"I'm not acting weird" Steven said.

"Then how do you like this?" Sapphire said reaching for Steven's dick, and he stopped her by grabbing her hand.

"Let's just take it slow" Steven said facing Sapphire and leaning in to kiss, as she did the same and they kissed.

"Steven, I love you" Sapphire said under her breath.

"Me too" Steven said reducing his height just to match Sapphire's, then the two pull away with a string of saliva connecting their mouths.

"That's was good" Steven said blushing.

"Let's continue" Sapphire said pulling Steven over her and connecting their lips. The two tongue fighting for dominance over who rules, then Steven moved to kissing her cheek then to her neck, causing her to moan his name.

"Ahn! Steven yes! more Steven! more!" Sapphire moaned as Steven took off his clothes and left his boxers on, then Sapphire gave Steven a finger gesture like "Come here" and slightly lifted her sweater.

"I'm coming babe" Steven said grabbed Sapphire's legs and pulled her closer, then lifted her sweater therefore showing off her tight wet panties.

"Your wet, I'll take care of that" Steven said removing Sapphire's panties, throwing it on the ground and started eating her, resulting her to moan more loudly, after a few minutes of eating her pussy, Sapphire screamed out in pleasure as she came.

"Was that good?" Steven asked.

"I'm speechless, but its my turn now" Sapphire said reaping off Steven's boxers.

"Your so thirsty aren't you?" Steven said with a dirty look in his face, as Sapphire proceeded unto licking the tip and rubbing his dick. Sapphire then started sucking on Stevens dick, moving her head back and forth until he finally released into her mouth, as she drank every bit of his cum.

"That was tasty" Sapphire said seductively as she took off her sweater, and making Steven savage, therefore resulting in Steven pulling her closer and started groping her tits, making her moan.

"Taste them" Sapphire said as Steven licked Sapphire's nipples and then started sucking on them, causing Sapphire to moan more. Sapphire then pulled Steven closer into her chest, as she screamed in pleasure at how he sucked on her.

"Shhh! Their gonna find us, and what I don't need now is Ruby burning this place down" Steven said pulling away.

"I'm sorry, but the way you do it makes me a little bit wild" Sapphire said.

"So shall we proceed" Steven said as Sapphire wrapped her legs around his body and inserted his member into her, then Steven forced his dick into her making her scream louder than before in pain.

"C'mon! Sapphy your too lo-" Steven said looking down seeing blood dripping from her pussy, Steven pulled out a little but Sapphire forcefully pushed him back in.

"I don't want to hurt you" Steven said.

"You just took my virginity" Sapphire said falling on her back, as Steven followed, after a few seconds, Sapphire felt less pain.

"Are you ready?" Steven asked as Sapphire nodded, with that he thrusted into her causing her to arch her back and moan, while grabbing his back.

"Ahn! Yes! Ahn! Ravish me!" Sapphire moaned as Steven leaned in and kissed Sapphire, she ran her hands through his hair.

"Can we try another position?" Steven asked pulling away.

"Sure" Sapphire said as Steven went under, while she went on top and started riding Steven.

"This way, you can move and I can move now" Steven said as Sapphire leaned down and kissed Steven, giving him the opportunity to grab her ass and hump her. After few minutes of nonstop sex, Sapphire feels Steven twitching which makes Steven a little tense.

"Sapphire, I'm gonna come" Steven said.

"Me too!" Sapphire said as the two came, Sapphire then came off and laid down beside breathing hard.

"That was fun" Steven said.

"Yes it was, I need to go clean up, I'll be back" Sapphire said going to shower to clean. Once she stepped out of the shower into her room, and saw that Steven was sleeping so she decided to snuggle up to him and slept off in his comfort.

 **I was a little bit savage with this thing, but I'm still trying to stay at the top of my game. See you guys later, and make sure to hit those Favorite and Follow buttons like a BOSS! And high five's all around and I will see guys next times.**


	6. Hot stuff

**Hot stuff Pt. 2**

 **Top of the day to you readers, my name is Jack-Septic-Eye and welcome back to"My Shield and My Gauntlets". Last chapter was crazy, but this chapter is now all about Steven and a hot head that doesn't give a fuck. HYLT!**

It's a very rainy day at Beachcity, not many people were doing anything thing, well the Crystal Gems were have the usual day routine which is Amethyst and Pearl are arguing, Sapphire is having a relationship conversation with Steven and as for, she was still angry about the argument between her and Sapphire even though it has been a month and Steven was determined to do something about it.

"So, Steven are you going to do it, I mean the Ruby thing?" Sapphire asked.

"Yes, I've got to do something" Steven said.

"You know she the power to burn you into ashes" Sapphire said.

"I know but she can't burn her boyfriend, right?!" Steven said a little scared.

"I don't know, I've never seen her this angry, but I can see that you have a chance of living" Sapphire said.

"You know what, I'll do it and I know she won't kill me" Steven said.

"Okay, but don't let Ruby's anger get the best of you" Sapphire warned as Steven kissed her and went to get back to over half of his girlfriend.

 **Ruby's room**

Ruby was in her room busy taking out her anger out on her punching bag, she was really far from getting anywhere with her anger issues and that's when Steven knocked on her door.

"Who's there?!" Ruby said angrily punching her bag and opening the door.

"It's Steven!" Steven announced happily entering her room and walking up behind her.

"What do you want?!" Ruby said angrily.

"I just want to talk to you" Steven said as Ruby stopped.

"Look Steven, I'm not in the mood to talk about this" Ruby said with a sigh.

"But can't we just find a way to stop this instead of being apart" Steven said as Ruby turned to him with anger in her eyes.

"It's not like you were even good for any of us!" Ruby yelled.

"What are you saying?!" Steven asked feeling pain in his heart.

"Ever since we started this relationship, I've not been able to do anything out of my will and your the cause, all you ever did was get in between me and Sapphire, this is the peak of it and I'm angry with you and now, you've been no good to me or her, your a terrible person, your a terrible boyfriend!" Ruby yelled as Steven started tearing up, making him angry.

"Your just like her, I've tried to forget about her and now you've reminded me of her, I did this because I just wanted someone to be part of my life and be happy, but now your making me regret it and I think I'm done trying" Steven said punching the bag in half, making Ruby feel bad.

"S-S-Steven, I-I-I'm sorry" Ruby said reaching for Steven's hand, but he slapped her hand away from him.

"Leave me alone! I'm done trying to make you happy!" Steven yelled storming out of Ruby's room, leaving Ruby with something that would make her think a lot about what she said.

 **The Beach house**

Steven stormed in with tears in his eyes, Amethyst was eating out of the fridge, Pearl was trying to ignore Amethyst by washing the plates and Sapphire was reading a book, once Steven came out, she ran to him to find that there were tears in his eyes.

"Steven, are you okay?" Sapphire asked but Steven didn't answer her, as he went to his room and slammed the door.

"What happened to him?" Pearl asked.

"Ruby!" Sapphire screamed angrily.

"I'm off to Vadalia's" Amethyst said running out to her friends house.

"She's done it this time, he's never coming out of his room" Sapphire said.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine" Pearl said assuring Sapphire everything would be fine.

 **3 days later...**

Steven hadn't moved from his room, sometimes Sapphire would try to pull him out, but he wouldn't even move an inch. Sapphire finally got sick of it, went into Ruby's room, grabbed her (in most cases Sapphire would be weak, but at this point, she was like wonder woman), threw her into the room and locked the door.

"Sapphire! Let's me out of here!" Ruby said as she looked around and realized it was Steven's room; it was dark and sad soul music was playing. She walked a little bit deeper and finding in a corner.

"What have I done?!" Ruby thought being devastated by what she created.

"What are you doing here? Get out of my life!" Steven yelled at Ruby, who walked closer to him.

"Steven please forgive me" Ruby plead feeling bad about what she'd done.

"I don't wanna, leave me alone!" Steven said.

"Steven c'mon, what do I have to do?" Ruby asked.

"Go fuck yourself!" Steven yelled angrily.

"Okay, that's it! Sapphire open this goddamn door" Ruby said.

"I'll open it when you tell Steven you love him and you mean it" Sapphire said.

"C'mon Sapphire, I'm actually scared for the first time in my life" Ruby said.

"Tell him!" Sapphire said.

"Okay" Ruby said sitting beside Steven.

"What do want? I bet you want to tell me how bad I've been" Steven said.

"I'm sorry about what I said, I know I was being difficult and it hurt you bad, but I think your actually the best boyfriend, you always cared but I didn't even try to care and now look at what I've done, but if there is any where in your heart, try and forgive me, I'm so sorry" Ruby said crying as Steven placed his arm over her and pulled her closer to comfort her.

"I'm sorry too, but if you ever need to do anything with Sapphire, just let me know" Steven said.

"Does that mean you forgive me?" Ruby asked looking into his eyes.

"Yes" Steven said as Ruby took hold of his face and gave Steven a passionate kiss.

"Oh Steven!" Ruby said under her breath as Steven kissed back, then pulled back as they stared into each other's eyes.

"I love Ruby" Steven said.

"I love you too" Ruby said kissing Steven again (Using their tongues), as he picked her up and placed her on his bed.

"Steven, make me yours" Ruby said as Steven reduced his height to match hers.

"Are you sure?" Steven asked.

"I've never been more sure of anything of in my life" Ruby said flashing off her clothes and leaving her panties on.

"Okay" Steven said taking off his shirt and leaning in to kiss Ruby's neck making her moan.

"Ahn! Yes! More babe! More!" Ruby said.

"Is everything good?" Sapphire said knocking on the door.

"Everything's okay" Steven said pulling away, then Ruby pulled him in for a kiss.

"Can I come in?" Sapphire asked.

"No!" Steven said panicking.

"Are you sure your okay?" Sapphire asked reaching for the key.

"We're okay" Ruby said flashing her clothes back on.

"Why am I hearing magic?!" Sapphire said.

"It's Steven's videogames" Ruby said.

"I'm coming in" Sapphire said opening the door and finding Steven and Ruby playing videogames.

"See, we made up, didn't we Steven?" Ruby said.

"Yes we did" Seven said.

"Okay, I have something for you to eat if you like Steven" Sapphire said.

"Okay, I could eat" Steven said grabbing Ruby's hand and pulling her. Sapphire made a few sandwiches for Steven, who started eating quickly, while Ruby went to her room and Sapphire went to hers.

 **In the night: 1:00am**

Steven was sleeping peacefully as Ruby snuck into his room and kissed him to wake him up, which made him suspicious of what she was doing and asked what she was doing.

"Ruby, why are you like in my room?" Steven asked as Ruby grabbed and pulled him closer to her face.

"I came so we can finish up what we started" Ruby said seductively and then kissing him, and letting go with a string of saliva connecting their lips.

"Your a dirty little gem, aren't you" Steven said with a smirk as he reduced his height to match Ruby's.

"Stop wearing this, I want to the results of all the intense trainings and missions" Ruby said ripping off his shirt.

"Well, someone's thirsty tonight" Steven said flashing off his trousers, but leaving his boxers on.

"I need you right now babe" Ruby said kissing Steven, as he moved his hands down her body, feeling every curve and stopped by grabbing her ass.

"You know you have soft skin" Steven said pulling away and squeezing Ruby's ass, making her jump a little.

"Steven, don't do that without me knowing" Ruby said as Steven continued while leaning and kissing her neck, causing her to moan.

"Ahn! Yes babe! More!" Ruby moaned Steven turned her around and pulled off her top, then started groping her tits and kissing her neck even making her moan the more.

"Steven, your so dirty" Ruby said feeling wet and kissing Steven.

"Your wet aren't you" Steven said moving hand into her panties and starting rubbing her, pulling it out and putting his fingers in Ruby's mouth for her to taste, then went back to fingering her pussy.

"Ahn! Steven! Your too rough!" Ruby said breathing hard as Steven continued tweaking her nipple, kissing her neck and fingering her.

"I'm hungry, I think I'll have something wet and tasty" Steven said pulling away and laying Ruby down on his bed, then letting her catch her breath.

"Do you ever know when to stop" Ruby said flashing off her panties and letting Steven eat her, causing her arch her back. After a few minutes, Ruby had an orgasm that covered Steven's face in cum.

"The fuck! Can't you control the way you release" Steven said wiping his face with the sheets.

"Sit down, I want to see it" Ruby said as Steven sat down at the edge of the bed, while she got on her knees, took off his boxers and started licking the tip of his dick.

"Ruby, it's so good" Steven moaned as Ruby took it into her mouth, started sucking and stroking in his member.

"Make some ice-cream for me" Ruby said placing Steven's dick in-between her tits, while moving it up and down.

"Your driving me crazy" Steven said falling on the bed and covering his face with the pillow, as Ruby bobbed her head and sucking until he finally released in her mouth.

"Mmm! That's some good ice-cream" Ruby said drinking every last drop.

"Who's ready for the real thing?!" Steven said as Ruby crawled on top of him, then set herself on his member and slowly lowering herself, then dropped screaming in pain.

"Let me guess, your a virgin too" Steven said as Ruby started moving up and down.

"It's not so painful" Ruby lied as Steven pulled her into a kiss, grabbed her ass and started humping.

"Your so fucking tight" Steven said humping harder and then pulling out.

"What happened?" Ruby asked.

"We're changing to a new position, now on all four" Steven said as Ruby did as she was told and positioned herself, while rubbing herself and then letting Steven into her.

"Ahn! Your deep inside of me" Ruby moaned as Steven continued until he finally released inside her, then pulling out and laying down, while Ruby cleaned herself up and slept off snuggling up to Steven.

 **Well that happened, so later for now and until next. So make sure to hit those Follow and Favorite buttons like a BOSS! And high five's all around and I will see you next!**


	7. Show me

**Show me**

 **Top of the day to you readers, my name is Jack-Septic-Eye and welcome back to "My Shield and My Gauntlets". Look, if me story about Gravity Falls has a lot of skateboarding scenes, I'm sorry, but I'm so hyped about skating that I wake up to skate in the morning and evening everyday, so sorry.**

 **I love me some Garnet and Steven shipping, so I'm holding a competition here, so start shipping Steven and Garnet and I'll inspect it. Whoever can come up with a the best Ship Name for the couple, I'll give a shout to that person for the next 6 chapters and I'll take 2 requests on the story. And the competition starts now! But enjoy this chapter. HYLT!**

It's a beautiful clear night, Steven and Garnet were watching a movie in his room, Steven had his arm around Garnet, who was snuggling up to him. The couple continued the movie, until there was a lewd scene of the movie that really gave the two a really dirty idea.

 **The Movie**

The a man had just come back from work, the girlfriend of the guy had come to the door to take his things, the guy known as Trent was complaining about all the stress he got from his boss, the girl known as Amanda just told him took take his time before he blows a fuse; Trent moved closer to her and took hold of her waist grinding himself against her, making her blush and turn to face him and kissing him using her tongue, while taking off his clothes, then he did the same to her. Now fully naked, the girl gets on her knees and starts licking the tip of his dick, then sucking on it and off. **(Literally!)**

 **Back to Reality**

Steven pulled out the disc from the DVD player, checked it and almost fainted, as Garnet checked the disc and saw "24/7 ghost attack, age 18).

"Steven, are you really serious?!" Garnet asked.

"I can't tell, I thought this was a mystery adventure kind of movie, not some sex drive movie at some point, I was looking for something more like blood and guts spilled everywhere kinda movie, if you know what I mean" Steven explained.

"You technically rented porn at the shop" Garnet said as Steven pulled her closer, with their heads touching a little.

"I didn't, but I don't care what you say, you know that right?" Steven said.

"I know" Garnet said as Steven kissed her and then making out with her, Garnet then pulled away and pushed Steven to the ground.

"Hey! That hurt!" Steven said as Garnet knelt down in front of him.

"I'll make it better" Garnet said seductively unbuckling his belt, unzipping the trousers and removing the boxer, then taking out his 8 inch dick.

"Garnet, don't you dare!" Steven said shaking.

"Like they said, you act like don't really want it, but you do" Garnet said feeling how hot it is.

"I want it so bad, but it's so sensitive" Steven said as Garnet kissed the tip.

"Don't worry Steven, because by the time we're done, you'll never be shy about getting sex anymore" Garnet said stroking Steven and kissing him, as he grabbed her ass and squeezed.

"Mmm! So good" Steven moaned enjoying what Garnet was doing to him, as she changed her position and started deepthroating him, which drove him crazy.

"Fuck! your so good at this" Steven said as Garnet continued and placing his hand on her head, which was easy for him because she had changed her hairstyle to something more curly and long, so his fingers slipped through her hair giving him a better grip. After 15 minutes of deepthroating, Steven finally came in Garnets mouth.

"It's tastes really good" Garnet said swallowing all the cum and opening her mouth for Steven to see.

"Someone was really hungry, but theirs more from where that came from" Steven said holding up his dick, as Garnet flashed off her clothes and Steven took off his shirt, and pulled Garnet for a make out session, then she fell on his bed back first. Steven trailed his kisses down her neck to her shoulders, then went to her pussy for a lick.

"Ravish me!" Garnet ordered as Steven stuck 3 fingers in and licked her out for a good 20 minutes, she then came in his face.

"Dirty girl" Steven teased moving his mouth to her tits, and sucking on one, while tweaking the other, causing her to moan his name.

"Ahn! Steven! Your so good! More Steven! More!" Garnet moaned as Steven sucked to his satisfaction, and positioned himself and teased her pussy.

"Don't tease!" Garnet plead as Steven entered completely, as she arched her back in pain, then waiting for the pain to subside and after the wait, Steven thrusted in and out of her.

"Garnet! Your pussies the best, so fucking tight and wet enough for me to slide in" Steven said thrusting in harder with every second passing.

"Steven! Don't stop! Fuck me harder! Faster!" Garnet moaned loudly as Steven humped faster and harder, then completely pulling out.

"How about we play a game" Steven said with an evil grin.

"Sure, as long as I get all the pleasure I want" Garnet said.

"It's called 'Master' and this is how it goes, I have my way and you can't object to anything I order" Steven said.

"Yes Master" Garnet said giggling.

"Off the bed and on your knees" Steven ordered as Garnet got off the bed, and during the process, he slapped her ass.

"Now it's time to please your master" Steven said holding up his dick.

"Again?!" Garnet complained.

"I told you that there are no objections" Steven said as Garnet took his member into her hand.

"Yes Master" Garnet said taking it into her mouth making Steven shiver at how she sucked, using her tongue to play with the shaft.

"That's a good girl" Steven said as Garnet pulled out, placed it in-between her tits and started rubbing his dick with her tits.

"Is this good Master" Garnet teased massaging faster and adding her mouth to the tip.

"That's beautiful" Steven said feeling more pleased, then pulling away.

"Give it back" Garnet said trying grab his member, but couldn't get it back from Steven, so she licked the full length and kissed the tip.

"I am Master" Steven said jacking off and finally took shots at Garnets face, completely covering her face in cum.

"Thank you Master" Garnet said licking every drop on her face.

"I want you on my laps" Steven ordered as Garnet sat on his laps, feeling his dick rub against her pussy, making her wet.

"Punish me, your servant has been very naughty and dirty" Garnet moaned as Steven started groping her tits and tweaking her nipples.

"Your so wet" Steven said using one hand to play with her tits, while using the other hand to finger his girl.

"Ahn! Steven! Yes! Babe! Faster!" Garnet moaned as Steven pulled out his fingers and stuck it in her mouth.

"On your feet" Steven ordered as Garnet did as she was told, then Steven kissed her using his tongue and making her moan. Steven pulled away but Garnet wanted more of his kisses, Steven then picked Garnet by her her legs, inserted himself into her entrance and pinned her to the wall while thrusting in and out of her.

"Yes! Steven! More!" Garnet moaned grabbing onto Steven's hair.

"Your Master is impressed, your very tight and you maintain a good sex position" Steven said.

"Thank...Ah...Master" Garnet said as Steven pulled out again.

"Now! Grab the rims on the bed!" Steven ordered as Garnet grabbed the rims on the bed, leaving her ass in the open for Steven to do whatever.

"Enjoy Master" Garnet said wiggling her ass in front of Steven's face as Steven started eating her out making her wet, then he pulled away, took some of her juice using it as lube and entered her.

"Yes! Master! Please punish me!" Garnet moaned loudly as Steven thrusted in her harder and faster.

"Oh My God, I'm gonna cum!" Steven said as Garnet pushed him out.

"Your not cumming in this position" Garnet said.

"How dare you! I am your Master" Steven said.

"I'm sorry Master, please accept my sincere apologies" Garnet said as Steven picked her up, set his dick into her, laid down on the bed with her on top.

"Ride!" Steven said as Garnet moved her hips with such an incredible amount of speed. Steven then stops her to change into doggy style position, and thrusted into her with so much force, and within 40 humps Garnet cried she wanted to cum.

"You'll cum when I tell you to" Steven said continuing to hump her, until he started to twitch.

"Master! Please let me be your cum dumpster!" Garnet said as Steven pulled out and stuck it in her mouth, allowing her to cum, suck on his dick, then Steven took his dick back and started jacking off.

"Here it comes! I'm cumming!" Steven said taking huge shots at Garnets face and tits, then falling back.

"That was nice" Garnet said cleaning up and snuggling up to Steven, who placed his arm around her, then falling asleep.

 **Niggas have been asking for this, so here it is.**

 **Please don't hesitate to jack off ;-).**

 **Just joking, don't you dare fucking jack off, so enjoy and don't forget about the contest, so get naming. And make sure to hit those Favorite and Follow buttons like a BOSS! And high five's all around and I will see you next time!**


	8. I can't trust you anymore

**I can't trust you anymore**

 **Top of the day to you readers, my name is Jack-Septic-Eye and welcome back to "My Shield and My Gauntlets". I've seen relationships build up and crash, I think it's time this one broke up to give a you guys a heartache. HYLT!**

It's been 4 months, Steven and Garnet have really been close and it was really getting somewhere; but the one problem was that Connie didn't know about their relationship and she was getting tired of Kevin always disturbing her every minute of her life. Presently, Steven was on the beach tanning, while Garnet was on a mission, Connie decided to go and pay Steven a visit; once she saw him tanning on the beach, she pulled herself together and walked up to him.

"Hey Steven, what's happening?!" Connie greeted but Steven didn't turn his face to her.

"What do you want?" Steven asked not really caring.

"I was wondering if you'd like to catch a movie later?" Connie asked twirling her hair.

"He's annoying you and you want me back, sorry to burst your bubble but I'm taken" Steven said as the warp pad filled the beach house with light showing that Garnet was back.

"By who, I bet she can't make you feel really good" Connie said.

"Steven!" Garnet screamed from the beach house.

"I'm here!" Steven yelled back as Garnet walks out and meets up with him.

"How's your day Darling?" Garnet asked.

"I'm good, what about your mission?" Steven asked.

"It was great" Garnet said as Steven gave her a quick soft kiss.

"He's so dead, she's gonna kill him for sure" Connie thought.

"Connie, what are you doing here?" Garnet asked finally noticing Connie.

"Nothing, I was checking in" Connie said walking away quickly.

"Anyway, do you wanna grab a bite?" Steven asked.

"Nah! Let's just relax here" Garnet answered laying down on top of Steven and cuddling with him.

"Any visions today?" Steven asked.

"No, not yet" Garnet said a little bit tired.

"How much energy did you use for that mission?" Steven asked a little bit worried.

"A lot, but not too much to be exact" Garnet said yawning.

"You definitely over did it this time" Steven said.

"No! *dose* I *dose* didn't" Garnet said finally falling asleep.

"You definitely did it, come on sleepyhead" Steven said picking up Garnet in a bridal style. Once in the beach house, Steven took her into his room and laid her there, but something was off with the way she was shaking and murmuring in her sleep.

"Steven! I trusted you! why would you even do that to me! please just leave me alone!" Garnet murmured.

"Garnet! wake up!" Steven said shaking Garnet out of her sleep; once she woke up from her sleep, she hugged him very tight.

"Don't leave me here, I want you to stay here" Garnet cried.

"Shhh! Don't worry Garnet, I'll stay here if that's what you want" Steven said stroking Garnet's hair I'm a successful attempt to calm her down.

"Sleep beside me, please" Garnet begged.

"Okay, anything for you" Steven said as Garnet lays down and he does the same, wrapping his arms around her then falling asleep.

 **At 6:30pm...**

Steven wakes up with Garnet in his arms and still sleeping, so he carefully unwraps his arms and gives her a teddy bear to hold on to; Steven quickly leaves to the Big Donut to grab a few doughnuts for dinner. Steven enters the shop to see Sadie, Lars and Connie talking about something that wasn't really necessary.

"Hey Sadie and Lars!" Steven greeted.

"Hey Steven!" Connie greeted but Steven ignored her.

"So Steven, what would like to have?" Sadie asked.

"Two strawberry glazed and two cherry flavoured doughnuts" Steven ordered as Sadie got what he wanted.

 **Back at the beach house**

Garnet wakes up in Steven's room with a teddy bear in her hands, confused and worried if Steven had gone out, she got out of his room to meet Pearl and Amethyst in the living room.

"Yo G! Are a deep sleeper?!" Amethyst said.

"How long was I out?" Garnet asked lifting her glasses and rubbing the remaining sleep in her eyes.

"It's 6:30pm" Pearl said shocking Garnet.

"Damn it! Wait! Where's Steven?!" Garnet asked.

"He went to the the Big Donut to get some doughnuts" Amethyst said opening the fridge looking for something to eat.

"No! The vision" Garnet said.

"What are you saying?" Pearl asked.

"I had a dream or vision, whatever you want to call it, I saw Steven kiss Connie and it was immediately when I entered the shop" Garnet said.

"Interesting" Pearl said observing the situation.

"If you don't want that to happen, then don't go the shop" Amethyst said eating half of a watermelon.

"That'll just prolong the vision, it's going to happen either way" Garnet said.

"Worst case scenario Ruby burns the place down, while Sapphire gets really emotional" Pearl said.

"Best case scenario?" Garnet asked.

"I don't think there's a best case scenario" Amethyst said finishing up her watermelon.

"Amethyst is right" Pearl said.

"Looks like I'll have to accept what I get" Garnet said heading to the Big Donut.

 **At the Big Donut**

Steven finally got his ordered, paid and decided to chat away some of his time with Sadie and Lars, but mostly Sadie.

"So how are you and Garnet going?" Sadie asked.

"We're good, what about you and Lars?" Steven asked.

"We're getting somewhere" Sadie said awkwardly.

"He's annoying you right?!" Steven said.

"He's not annoying, he's driving me fucking crazy" Sadie said.

"I know, Sapphire can be an drama queen and Ruby is just a hothead most of the time" Steven said.

"I know, but Lars doesn't even care to go for a walk in the park for a good one hour, it's so frustrating" Sadie said pissed off.

"Damn! that's harsh but we got to live with it" Steven said.

"Yeah, I can agree with that" Sadie said.

"Well, I've got to go" Steven said.

"Okay, later" Sadie said as Steven was leaving when Connie stopped him in his tracks.

"Okay dickless! I'm tired of your bullshit" Connie said.

"I said I'm taken" Steven said annoyed.

"What if she doesn't have to know" Connie said.

"The fuck you talk~mmmm!" Steven said as Connie kissed him, grabbed his hands placing his hands on her cheeks to make it look like he was kissing her, and that's when Garnet showed up.

"Steven! I trusted you! Why would you even do that to me!" Garnet said as Steven pushed Connie away.

"Garnet! It's not what you think it is!" Steven said trying to touch Garnet's hand, but she slapped it away.

"Please just leave me alone! I can't trust you anymore!" Garnet yelled shaking Steven a little with shock.

"You've got to believe me" Steven said.

"I said you should leave me alone!" Garnet yelled leaving with her anger boiling.

"Connie Mashewaren!" Steven said gritting his teeth, turning to face Connie with anger consuming his whole body.

"Yes Steven" Connie said all sweat and kind.

"I hate you! If you come 20ft. near me I will end you! I wish you didn't even exist!" Steven yelled at Connie and storming out angrily.

"I just wanted us to be something again" Connie said.

"You destroy someone's life to just get what you want" Sadie said disappointed.

"And if Steven can cool down, me and him can get back to get together" Connie said.

"I'm very disappointed in you, after the goddamned war for our world, you crush his heart cause you got another guy and cause you want him back, you destroy his world for him" Sadie said.

"That's what you think, he'll forgive and come back wanting to be with me" Connie said.

"What does this girl think she's doing" Sadie thought.

 **Well I'm really feeling this shit, but I've got my vibe back. If you guys wanna chat with me, here's my Snapchat: J_Of_Ace.**

 **Will Steven ever make it up to Garnet so she would forgive him, and what will happen to Garnet if things get out of hand, let's just get ready for some things to go down.**

 **So make sure to hit those Favorite and Follow buttons like a BOSS! And high five's all around and I will see you next time!**


	9. Emerald

**Emerald**

 **Top of the day to you readers, my name is Jack-Septic-Eye and welcome back to "My Shield and My Gauntlets".**

 **Connie really did it, and Steven is likely going to kill her if she even tried to text or call him, and as for Garnet I'm not sure; they always say that the writer is all knowing when it's his story, well let's see what happens next. HYLT!**

It's a beautiful day at Beachcity, well it was like that for people other than Steven and Garnet who broke up and weren't even talking to each other as even friends; Steven had tried everything to get Garnet back, but nothing worked till this day.

Steven decided to go out for a walk to clear his mind of Garnet's rage, just when it was getting better that's when he passed the place that the break up took place and that's when all the bad memories started flooding back into his head.

"Drake's right, memories are one of the most painful blessings we have" Steven thought wanting to cry but held it back. He goes in to see Sadie stacking up few doughnuts before the shop opened.

"Hey Sadie" Steven greeted.

"Oh, what's up Steven?" Sadie greeted back.

"Good, but where's Lars?" Steven asked.

"He's in the hospital cause he got food poisoning, lobster doesn't go really well for him" Sadie explained.

"Oh, was just dropping by" Steven said.

"How's Garnet?" Sadie asked concerned.

"She's good" Steven lied wanting to cry again.

"C'mon, let's talk about it" Sadie said finishing up.

"Sure, and can I have a coffee?" Steven said as Sadie got two cups of coffee for the both of them.

"So, she's really angry right" Sadie said.

"It's even worse, Sapphire is literally freezing her room and Ruby just set her room on fire, I just don't know how to make it up to them" Steven said.

"Have you tried everything?" Sadie asked.

"Flowers, gym passes, chocolate, dumbbells even begged for their forgiveness" Steven said.

"Hmmmm! I think what you can do right now, is just hope for the best" Sadie said taking a sip of her coffee.

"Hope for the best?!" Steven said feeling terrible at the thought of that sentence.

"Do you have a better idea?" Sadie asked rhetorically.

"I'll try my best, thanks for listening" Steven said leaving with his coffee.

"Anytime" Sadie said.

Steven was walking down the beach in time to see a green spaceship landing, soon the gems reach the scene with Garnet as herself but with that anger towards Steven.

"Who's in that ship?" Pearl asked.

"I don't know" Steven said summoning his sword and shield.

"It's Emerald" Garnet said answering the question.

"Asin Emerald, the Emerald that almost killed everyone of us! The same Emerald you went out with!" Amethyst said spilling the beans.

"Amethyst!" Garnet scolded.

"Wow! So your angry with me when I was framed with a kiss from a girl that I would kill within 20ft. of me, but you went out with someone for many years and you didn't even tell me, please tell me more Amethyst" Steven said.

"Yeah" Amethyst said.

"No!" Garnet said.

"Prying into someone's love life is very weird" Pearl said.

"Why can't I know more about him?" Steven asked.

"Can we talk about this, like during a different situation" Garnet said trying to change the subject.

"No! We're gonna get shit straight here and now!" Steven said angrily.

"Why would you care?! you cheated on me first" Garnet said dispelling her gauntlets.

"I didn't cheat on you for the last time" Steven said.

"Then why did you kiss her?" Garnet asked.

"I didn't kiss her, only if I could show you that I didn't cheat on you" Steven said thinking and getting an idea.

"Amethyst, you always go to the Big Donut a lot" Steven said.

"Yeah, what happened? Wait! I can see where your going with this" Amethyst asked then getting the picture.

"Going with what?" Pearl asked confused.

"All shop's have security cameras due to the law" Steven said.

"If you can get your hands on the film, we can prove that I didn't cheat" Amethyst said.

"So get the tape, get me back" Garnet said.

"It's the only way" Steven said.

"If you can get that film and prove that you didn't cheat, I'll forgive you" Garnet said.

"And if I don't" Steven said.

"You don't want to know" Garnet said summoning her gauntlets.

"Good thing to know" Steven said as an escalator descends to the ground, then a green gem with messy dark green hair, a black jacket **(Minato style)** , green shirt, black ripped skinny jeans, green shoes, a necklace with a gem shaped like a heart with red and green gemstones together, with his gem in his palm like Garnet.

"My love, I've come to take you to a far much more better planet than this place" Emerald said.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Garnet said.

"Don't be difficult" Emerald said.

"She's not going anywhere with you!" Steven said.

"Don't get in my way child" Emerald growled.

"Get a life, chasing a girl through countless galaxies is called desperation" Steven said.

"Are you her lover?!" Emerald demanded.

"Yes! What are you gonna do about that?!" Steven said summoning his sword alone.

"Then fight me if you wish" Emerald said.

"My pleasure" Steven said about to run in blindly, but Garnet stopped him.

"Don't go, he's just going to drain you of your energy and then take your powers for himself" Garnet said.

"I'm doing this for you" Steven said.

"Stop thinking about me! We're a team, we fight as a team and go down as a team" Garnet said.

"Yeah, we are aren't we" Steven said as everyone gets on both sides of Steven.

"No matter how many of you come, I'll shatter you one by one" Emerald said.

"Then we'll give it our all" Steven said as the whole team charge at Emerald. Amethyst wrapped Emerald with her whip, but he electrocuted her enough to poof he, sucked up all her powers and grew white long hair.

"That's one, three to go" Emerald said as Pearl slashed with so much grace and power, but one earthquake like foot stump, and she got herself poofed.

"Only the two of us, we have to play this game cool, he's got a lot of tricks up his sleeves" Garnet said.

"Right!" Steven said as the two charge at Emerald, giving him a hard time with his powers, giving him terrible cuts and gashes that would have poofed him immediately, but he didn't feel anything like he was immortal.

"Give up, you can't stop the inevitable" Emerald said.

"Never!" Steven and Garnet said in unison as Emerald took a shot at Garnet, and Steven gets there in time to protect in a bubble.

"Are you okay?" Steven asked.

"Yes" Garnet said as Steven dispelled the bubble.

"How are we going to stop him?!" Steven asked worried.

"I don't know" Garnet said not noticing Emerald pull out a sword from his gem and charging at them.

"Garnet get out of here!" Steven said surprising Garnet.

"What! Why?!" Garnet asked.

"I'll kill two birds with one stone" Emerald thought as Steven read his mind.

"Get out now!" Steven said.

"No I can't" Garnet said.

"Just let go!" Steven said pushing Garnet to the ground.

"Steven what was tha-" Garnet said cut off by the sight infront of her, Steven had a sword thrusting out of his chest.

"Dammit!" Steven said coughing out blood.

"How do you like you wedding ring my love, clean or bloody?" Emerald said kicking Steven off his sword.

"I'm sorry i couldn't save Steven" Garnet cried.

"Don't b-blame yourself G-G-Garnet" Steven said as Emerald took hold of Garnet's hand and flew into the sky.

"So who do you wish to be with?" Emerald asked with a wild grin.

"Steven! Dickless!" Garnet spat.

"Why do you pick such a weak and low standard gem?" Emerald asked.

"He's high class, he's more high class than a gem that steals other people's powers to make himself stronger, but he's different from you, he trains to build his power and advance to limits no gem has reached" Garnet said.

"Where's your knight in shining armor now" Emerald said as Garnet kept quiet.

"Answer me!" Emerald said electrocuting Garnet.

"Ah!" Garnet cried in pain as Steven heard this.

"She'll die if I don't save her" Steven thought getting up, but falling down again and then hearing Garnet cry again.

"I'll do it for her" Steven thought getting up and charging his energy.

"Ha!" Steven roared increasing his energy and then a burst of energy filled the air. Then a pink aura surrounded him, even his physical form changed, his shirtsleeves were torn off to form pink wristbands, black sleeveless shirt with a white star on the middle, white trousers and black boots **(Like Goku from Dragon Ball Z)** , pink flaring hair **(Super Saiyan 2)** , pink eye's and waistband, with muscle and power increase, with his wound healed up.

"What is this energy?!" Emerald said stopping his torture on Garnet and dropping her, letting her fall to the ground.

"Garnet!" Steven said flying and catching her in his arms.

"S-S-Steven" Garnet said weakly.

"Don't talk, just rest now" Steven said blasting open a cave, gathering a few rocks and placing her down on the rocks.

"Steven, I'm sorry" Garnet said.

"Don't be, I wasn't careful enough" Steven said.

"I was angry" Garnet said.

"Don't worry, we'll talk more after I'm done with him" Steven said exiting the cave and flying to face Emerald.

"I'm most have your energy, I'll conquer countless universes, no galaxies, no the Diamond Authority" Emerald said.

"I'll defeat you, and I'll make sure you'll never have the chance to regenerate" Steven said.

 **The battle begins, not just any kind of battle, a battle that would decide their lives forever. So stay glued to your screen, cause we're about to have a battle Royale.**

 **So make sure to hit those Favorite and Follow buttons like a BOSS! And high five's all around and I will see you next time!**


	10. I'll finish you with this

**I'll finish you with this**

 **Top of the day to you readers, my name is Jack-Septic-Eye and welcome back to "My Shield and My Gauntlets". Don't forget to hook up with me on Snapchat and we can chat with each other personal, J_Of_Ace is the name and writing stories is my game.**

 **So let's pick from where we left off. HYLT!**

Steven and Emerald were floating and glaring at each other waiting for someone to make a move, that when Emerald started laughing like a crazy person therefore confusing Steven.

"Why do you even try to stop me, you can't kill a god" Emerald said.

"If your truly a god, then you would stop this madness immediately" Steven said clenching his fists.

"A god is to stop evil, but when you stopped me from taking my treasure, you became the enemy for opposing a god and we stand for justice" Emerald said.

"Are you sure, because you have just caused destruction all over the place" Steven said.

"The price to pay for peace in the world" Emerald said.

"Destruction for peace, that's what you call justice" Steven said.

"Pitiful gem, you always fill that viole-" Emerald said as Steven cut him off with a punch to the face sending Emerald crashing into the sand then stopping.

"Sorry, but you were just way too open" Steven said cracking his knuckles as Emerald lifted himself by his leg.

"There's no repentance for sinner's" Emerald said pulling back his fist and then punching the air, sending a windy force towards Steven, who dodged immediately. Emerald flew at Steven as an explosive burst of combat that shook the earth broke out.

"She's not going to be with you" Steven said.

"I'll take her and with your energy, I'll rule the galaxy with her by my side" Emerald said as Steven headbutts him, sending him into the mountain.

"Final Laser Light Cannon!" Steven roared charging his energy into one orb (Like Goku), then firing a huge pink energy wave with white energy ripples at Emerald, who saw the blast in time.

"Death beam" Emerald said firing a beam of green energy as the two energies come in contact and cause an explosion, sending Steven into the ground and Emerald meets him.

"I'll be ending you now and taking your energy, Die!" Emerald said covering his hand in energy forming a lightsaber like blade and thrusting it towards Steven, who forms a small beam spear out of energy, firing it through his fingers tips and stabbing it into his chest.

"I thought you said you were immortal" Steven said with a smirk.

"As I said, you can't kill a god and now that you see that I'll b-" Emerald said as Steven drove the spear in more and then punching him.

"His necklace" Garnet said through telekinesis.

"When did you get this power?" Steven said in his mind.

"You connected my mind to yours, anyway, his necklace gives him all the powers he's using to fight you, take it and he'll be like a Thanksgiving turkey" Garnet said.

"Thanks, now rest before you push it" Steven said looking at Emerald and raising his hands in the air.

"I surrender!" Steven yelled.

"Son of a Bitch! I said take his necklace, not surrender to him" Garnet said.

"Don't worry, and I told you not to push it" Steven said.

"Bow to me, give me your energy and I'll spare you for your atrocities" Emerald said with his hands at his back.

"Yes, but there's just one thing I have to say" Steven said bowing slowly seeing Emerald was close enough so he could grab the necklace.

"And what is that?"Emerald asked.

"You were fooled by your own power" Steven said quickly grabbing the necklace and flying away with it.

"A trick huh! Good thing you didn't take m-" Emerald said cut off by the fact that he didn't have it anymore.

"Too bad so sad" Steven said crushing the necklace in his hand.

"I'll still beat you!" Emerald said angrily flying at Steven trying to punch but Steven dodges and knees him in the gut, causing Emerald to cough up blood, then hit him in the head sending Emerald to the ground.

"You fooled yourself" Steven said flying to Emerald, jacked him up and headbutts him, sending Emerald into the ground.

"I won't be defeated by a less standard gem" Emerald said flying and fighting Steven, but he was getting slow with every punch.

"Are you tired?" Steven asked mockingly.

"I'll kill you! You son of a bitch!" Emerald said flying to punch Steven, but Steven catch it, pushed his hand down still having a lock on the hand, then placed his palm in front of Emeralds face.

"Destruction" Steven said as Emerald started screaming in pain as he started fading away and finally gone with no trace of his gem.

"Steven!" Garnet yelled running to him.

"Your okay! I thought I would lose you" Steven said flying to Garnet and sweeping her off her feet.

"I'm sorry, I didn't tell you about Emerald, he was an accident for a first boyfriend" Garnet said hugging Steven really tight.

"I don't care, I love you and if I could just show you that tape" Steven said.

"I don't need the tape, when I was talking to you, read a few things and found that day when I accused of kissing Connie, and saw you didn't" Garnet said crying.

"C'mon, don't cry over that petty thing" Steven said patting her back.

"I falsely accused you, I didn't even give you a chance to explain, I was a terrible girlfriend" Garnet said as Steven placed her on the ground, standing in front of her, pulling her into his embrace and letting her cry into his chest.

"Look, your not a bad girlfriend, I chose you because I know you to the core, having you in my life makes me feel like I'm complete, I would never harm you with words from my mouth, I love you to much to do that" Steven said placing his hand on her cheek and taking off her shades.

"I'm so confused, and I feel terrible but I still feel like..." Garnet said holding his arm.

"You still feel what?" Steven asked.

"I still feel like you still love her" Garnet said as Steven pulled her in for a passionate kiss, then letting go.

"I don't love her, I love you" Steven said as Garnet pulled him back for another kiss.

"I love you" Garnet said under her breath wrapping her hands around his neck.

"Me too" Steven said taking hold if her waist.

 **So their back together, I wonder what is going to happen to Connie when she finds out their back together. So make sure to hit those Favorite and Follow buttons like a BOSS! And high five's all around and I will see you next time!**


	11. Why are you jacking my jump

**Why are you jacking my jump**

 **Top if the day to you readers, my name is Jack-Septic-Eye and welcome back to "My Shield and My Gauntlets". So I lost my vibe, but I bounced back like Big Sean said in Bounce back, try listening to the song, so let's go cause I woke up in beast mode. HYLT!**

Steven and Garnet got closer to each other, sometimes he would take her out for a romantic picnic or dinner, and sometimes she would show him a lot of love in every way possible, making them come closer to the extent, Garnet wanted to move half of her stuff into his room while also sleeping in his bed with his arms wrapped around her to make her feel like she was everything. Now Steven was trying to meditate to achieve total tranquility, when Garnet decided to ask him for something.

"Stevey, My Shield" Garnet said putting in a lot of love and sweetness in her words.

"What do you want?" Steven asked disturbed.

"C'mon, don't be so rude" Garnet said.

"Okay, what do you want My Gauntlets?" Steven asked with more respect.

"We've only fused together once, and I was wondering if we could fuse for just today" Garnet said.

"Since I've lost my concentration, I guess I can spend time with my baby girl" Steven said standing up and dusting himself off.

"Yay! Thank you" Garnet said hugging Steven and fusing with him. The day went by very fast, but when Garnet get fueled with the feeling of fusing with Steven, she wanted it to be every single day of their lives, so she tried her luck the next day only to be turned down by him.

"Stevey, My Shield" Garnet said.

"I'm not losing concentration to fuse with you today" Steven said.

"C'mon! Just a little" Garnet pleaded.

"No! I need to meditate and relax to be able to maintain my telekinesis" Steven said as Garnet stormed out a little pissed off.

"Then I'll jump your jack" Garnet thought. As the day went by slowly, Steven tried getting a drink from the fridge, so Garnet attacked him with a hug.

"Thulite!" Garnet said jumping on Steven, but he didn't even move or try to fuse.

"Can you stop?!" Steven said.

"I won't until you fuse with me" Garnet said getting off.

"Just great" Steven said going outside.

"I'll have double up on this" Garnet thought unfusing into Sapphire and Ruby. Steven took a running around the beach, when he was taking a break from the jog, another attack took place.

"Thulite!" Ruby and Sapphire said jumping on him.

"C'mon! Are you serious?!" Ruby said annoyed getting off as Sapphire did the same.

"I don't want to fuse, can't you just understand?!" Steven said.

"No, no we don't want to understand" Sapphire said.

"If you don't st-" Steven said being cut off by Ruby and Sapphire started yelling covering their ears.

"Lah! Lah! Lah! We can't hear you" Ruby and Sapphire yelled.

"Gah! I'm going back to meditate so I can maintain my telekinesis" Steven said leaving pissed off.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Sapphire asked.

"The one thing he can't resist" Ruby said.

"Our bunny costumes" Sapphire said.

"Don't even think about it" Steven yelled at them.

"Okay, the next best thing" Sapphire said.

"Cookie Cat" Ruby said.

Steven was just enjoying his meditation session when he started smelling Cookie Cat's in the air, and got really hungry so he followed the scent yo the kitchen and getting jumped by the two but he didn't fuse.

"Thanks for the snack" Steven said.

"So will you fuse with us?" Ruby asked.

"Sorry babe, but I only have one hour left and I'll be able to regain control of my telekinesis" Steven said.

"One hour, and you'll fuse with us?" Sapphire asked.

"Sure" Steven said going back to meditate. When an hour had passed, an additional 10 minutes got Garnet really angry, but Steven ran to her room to meet a burning angry Garnet.

"Where were you?!" Garnet asked angrily.

"I'm sorry, I had a weird interference that messed with telekinesis, so I had to fix it really quick" Steven explained.

"Your 10 minutes late" Garnet said still angry as Steven wraps his hands around her waist and pulling her closer.

"But I'm here" Steven said kissing her neck causing her to cool down a little.

"Stop it, it's hard not to stay mad at you when your doing that" Garnet said losing her will to stay mad at Steven.

"I know how much fusion means to you, so I'm hoping these will help out" Steven said pulling away, pulling out 5 homemade coupons and giving it to Garnet.

"Guaranteed to have me fuse with you" Garnet read.

"I feel bad about how I treated you, and I was wondering if you'd like to fuse for the week, this deal won't include the coupons" Steven said as Garnet hugged him really tight.

"I love you so much" Garnet said as Steven hugged her back and fusing into Thulite, who was hugging herself.

 **"Bitch don't kill my vibe,**

 **I can feel your energy from 2 planets away!"**

 **So they'll be fused for sometime, so in a weeks time the next chapter will be ready, much love, thanks for reading and have a good week, we're about to get high; "Hey again!" yes I'm talking to a tree.**

 **So make sure to hit those Favorite and Follow buttons like a BOSS! And high five's all around and I will see you next time!**


	12. Damn Daniel Addiction(Ruby)

**Damn Daniel Addiction (Ruby)**

 **Top of the day to you readers, my name is Jack-Septic-Eye and welcome back to "My Shield and My Gauntlets". So I was watching the "Damn Daniel Addiction" on YouTube by Lamont Holt, he's one of my best YouTubers, I'll drop a link to the video at the closing remark, so this is going to be a little funny so here we go. HYLT!**

It's pretty much a normal day at Beachcity, kids running around the beach, people going out on dates or for a nice walk. In home of the Crystal Gems, Steven was in the kitchen talking with Sapphire, Amethyst was eating out of the fridge, Pearl was in her room, while Ruby was in the kitchen with them, but on Steven's laptop, going through YouTube videos out of boredom wondering what Steven and other humans find so funny about this website, then soon coming across a video named "Damn Daniel", so she called on Steven which resulted in Sapphire following him.

"Hey Steven, there's this video they call Damn Daniel" Ruby said as Steven and Sapphire stood beside her.

"Something trending probably" Steven said.

"Can I watch it?" Ruby asked.

"Go ahead, there's no harm in watching a little comedy" Steven said as Ruby clicked on the video, the video starts playing and just watching people saying "Damn Daniel" for some unnecessary reason, which made Ruby laugh.

"This is so fucking awesome" Ruby said excited.

"It's just people saying the same catch phrase" Sapphire said.

"That's what makes it funny" Ruby said laughing and mimicking what the people said.

"Okay, I think that's enough for now, let's all go for a walk" Steven said stopping the video, but Ruby couldn't get the catch phrase out of her head.

 **Meanwhile on the beach...**

Steven took Sapphire and Ruby for a nice walk, just enjoying the silence of everything around them except the splashing of water when the waves hit the beach sand, soon Ruby couldn't hold in the catch phrase and then started her annoying catch phrase legacy.

"Hey Steven" Ruby called as Steven turned his attention to her.

"What is it Ruby?" Steven asked.

"Damn Steven, back at it again taking us outside for a walk, heh heh!" Ruby said leaving.

"This is not going to end well" Sapphire said.

"I agree, let's just go with it" Steven said picking up Sapphire and placing her on his shoulders.

 **Later...**

Steven was making lunch, until Ruby shows up with her addiction.

"Damn Steven, back at it again making lunch, heh heh!" Ruby said leaving.

Sapphire was meditating in her room and freezing the place in the process, then Ruby shows up.

"Damn Sapphire, back at it again freezing your room, heh heh!" Ruby said leaving making Sapphire freeze her room the more.

Pearl was taking a break, which led to her falling asleep and then projecting her dream about her and Rose doing random shit, then Ruby shows up again.

"Damn Pearl, back at it again dreaming about Rose, heh heh!" Ruby said waking up Pearl and then leaving.

Amethyst was then picking out random assortment of food for her own lunch, soon Ruby shows up to act funny.

"Need some cheese, bread, whipped cream, ham, sausage, mustard, ketchup, mayo, ice cream, tomatoes, lettuce, carrots, celery, petroleum" Amethyst murmured picking them out, then closing the fridge, to see Ruby standing there smiling.

"Damn Amethyst, back at it again eating food out of my boyfriend's fridge, he doesn't have that much money, he needs to buy his Cookie Cat treats, but you still keep going in there eating his fucking food, but picking out random assortment of food for your consumption which I find really stupid, heh heh!" Ruby said.

"I'm about to kill this hoe" Amethyst said little pissed off.

Steven was picking something out of his nose when Ruby showed up.

"Damn Steven, back at it again picking your nose, ew, heh heh!" Ruby said leaving which was now pissing people off.

Ruby then found Connie at the Big Donut doing something, so she decided to annoy her.

"Oh hey Ruby, am I safe?" Connie said a little scared as Ruby took a look at what Connie was really doing.

"Damn Connie, back at it again plotting on how to get Steven to love you again, seriously this is very sad, heh heh!" Ruby said leaving the Big Donut.

Later at the beach house, Steven and Sapphire were Steven's room and he was just enjoying the moment, planting kisses on her neck making her giggle and blush a little, until Ruby shows up to ruin the mood.

"Damn Steven, back at it again trying to make love, heh heh!" Ruby said as Steven tried to catch her for ruining the mood.

Amethyst was taking a shit while going through her phone, then Ruby bursts in.

"Damn Amethyst, back at it again taking a shit, heh heh!" Ruby said leaving with the door wide open.

At the barn, Peridot was playing with her plushie alien doll, while Lapis was watching "Camp Pinning Hearts", just when Ruby shows up. Ruby then makes her way into the barn.

"Hey Ruby, how's life?" Peridot asked still playing with her plushie alien doll.

"Damn Peridot, back at it again playing with your doll like a baby, heh heh!" Ruby said leaving to look for Lapis.

"Clod! I love you no matter what" Peridot said talking to her plushie alien doll.

"Hey Ruby, wanna watch TV with me?" Lapis asked.

"Damn Lapis, back at it again watching Camp Pinning Hearts, heh heh!" Ruby said leaving.

Ruby later on found Steven on FaceTime talking to Peedee.

"You know that kind of thing right, she got real close to my ear, and whispered 'You eat ass?' and I was like 'What th-" Steven said being cut off by Ruby.

"Damn Steven, back at it again facetiming your friend, heh heh!" Ruby said then leaving Steven at the peek of annoyance.

Ruby sees a guy with he's phone, writing some fanfiction.

"Damn Jack-Septic-Eye, back at it again writing another fanfiction, heh heh!" Ruby said leaving.

"What the hell!" Jack-Septic-Eye said.

Ruby was in her room looking at herself in the mirror, scratching her neck.

"Damn Ruby, back at it again with the Damn Daniel, heh heh!" Ruby said then flinging herself onto her bed.

 **One week later...**

Steven and Sapphire had to break up with Ruby cause she was getting on their nerves, but it just made Ruby worse. After one week, Steven decided to get back together with Ruby knowing a relationship takes time and tolerance to understand each other's lives; Steven saw Ruby shaking feverishly on the beach, scratching her neck, and repeated saying "Damn" and laughing, once he got in range of her, he could see the effects of the addiction; neck twitching, shaking furiously, dried up white lips and repeatedly saying the same thing.

"R-Ruby, are you okay?" Steven asked sacred out of his mind.

"D-Damn Steven, back at it again caring for me" Ruby said.

"Okay, you really need some help" Steven said calling everyone except Connie who had been annoyed by Ruby, then helping her go home then hearing Sapphire crying.

"D-D-Damn Steven, back at it with the surprises, haha! haha! haha! haha! Damn!" Ruby said as Steven took her in seeing Sapphire crying, Pearl comforting her, Peridot holding into her plushie alien doll, Lapis just staring at Ruby examining the situation, while Amethyst had an angry look in her face.

"Calm down Ruby, we're all friends here" Steven said getting Ruby to sit, as Lapis walks up to Ruby.

"Ruby, your family and friends have taken their time to be here to help you with your condition, people are angry with you" Lapis said.

"I'm very angry" Amethyst growled.

"This is an intervention, this is how interventions work" Lapis said.

"Back at it again with the peace treaty" Ruby said shaking.

"There you go at it again, Steven wrote a deep heart felt letter he's going to read for all of us" Lapis said as Steven stood up to read.

"D-Damn Steven, back at it again with the letters" Ruby said.

"I wrote this right now for you Ruby, I hope you like it, it's titled 'Dream', how would you feel every time you said "I'm an eternal flame baby" and I say "Damn Ruby, back at it again ca-"" Steven said being cut off by Ruby.

"Haha! Haha! Haha! Back at it again calling yourself an eternal flame baby, haha! haha!, good one, damn" Ruby said.

"This is a serious problem Ruby, hmph!" Sapphire cried.

"Your not the same woman I fell in love with, me and Sapphire left you, you stopped training you started pranking, and you owe Amethyst, you still owe that girl 5 dollars" Steven said.

"This hoe still owes me 5 dollars" Amethyst said standing up angry.

"Back at it again with the 5 dollars" Ruby said.

"Back at it again with your motherfucking..." Amethyst said attacking Ruby but Steven and Lapis held her back.

"She ain't worth it" Steven said.

"Why can't we all get along" Sapphire cried.

"Back at it again, Sapphire back at it again with your crying ass" Ruby said defending herself in a karate kind of way.

"Calm down Amy, it's okay" Lapis said letting go as Amethyst started crying.

"I really want my girl back! But seriously I need my money for my lunch" Amethyst said sitting back in the couch.

"Look at yourself, look at yourself, do you recognize who you are cause I don't, not anymore" Steven said giving Ruby a hand mirror, and then crying.

"No, damn, this can't be me" Ruby said taking a good look at herself and regretting her actions.

"Somewhere, deep down inside my heart, I still love you" Steven said.

"Nooo!" Ruby exclaimed then stopping and then laughing all of a sudden.

"What's so funny?!" Peridot asked.

"I got you guys good" Ruby said laughing hard and falling to the ground.

"This was a prank?!" Sapphire said annoyed.

"When the ring fit's, it's gotta be a good prank" Ruby said between laughs.

"Clod!" Peridot exclaimed.

"She's definitely one, but don't worry about that, we still love her" Steven said hugging Ruby.

"I'm glad I'm back, it is really stressing repeating lines" Ruby said hugging back.

 **I've been thinking, if there was something like a "Fanfic Grammy's" on , do you think I'll have a chance at winning a Grammy award for best Steven Universe stories rated M, do you guys think I'll win, just saying.**

 **The Damn Daniel Addiction link: /4YN9MiC1ifk**

 **Say Jack-Septic-Eye from led you guys to the video.**

 **So make sure to hit those Favorite and Follow buttons like a BOSS! And high five's all around and I will see you next time!**


	13. 6 upside down it's a 9 now

**6 upside 9**

 **Top of the day to you readers, my name is Jack-Septic-Eye and welcome back to "My Shield and My Gauntlets". So for Christmas, I was thinking about something that is a gift from me to you readers, it's always about giving and not receiving all the time; So please enjoy. HYLT!**

4 years later; It's a snowy day in the town of Beachcity, it's a few days before Christmas and the gems were getting everything ready for the holidays. Steven was decorating the house, Pearl was cooking meals for the big day, Garnet was getting the drinks and Amethyst was going through her pile of stuff looking for her DJ equipment for the party. It was going really well, no monsters, no invasions and best of all, no Connie.

"Oh Christmas day, I can't believe another year is coming to an end" Pearl said.

"I can't believe it as well, it's been 4 rough and good years of being with Garnet" Steven said scratching his head **(He dyed his hair blonde from the top then fading to black)**.

"Did you really have to dye your hair?" Pearl asked.

"I just did it for some reason" Steven lied.

"Is there really a reason or just another cry for freedom" Pearl said.

"And we have a winner, you just gave me a reason" Steven said.

"So it's just another cry for freedom?" Pearl asked rhetorically.

"Yes, yes it is" Steven said finishing up the decorations as Garnet comes in with the grocery's.

"I see someone is done with the décor" Garnet said admiring Steven's work.

"Yeah, so how was Christmas shopping?" Steven asked helping Garnet with the grocery's.

"It was great and stressful, an old woman fought with me over frozen turkey" Garnet said.

"Let me guess, you let the woman have it didn't you" Steven said sarcastically placing the bags on the kitchen counter.

"Don't get all "It's your big soft heart" with me, Mr. Snakes don't have arms" Garnet said.

"This is the fourth chicken we've lost, I have no choice but to go to the butchers and get a live turkey killed" Steven said grabbing his keys and leaving.

"So who's your day Pearl?" Garnet asked.

"Fine, did you allow Steven dye his hair?" Pearl asked.

"It's not that bad, he looks cute in it" Garnet said.

"He looks like yellow lemonade and scorched muffins" Pearl said.

"Speaking of food, where's Amethyst?" Garnet asked.

"She's in her room looking for her music equipment" Pearl said.

"Well I'm tired to even go on a mission, so if you need me, I'll be in my room" Garnet said opening her room and leaving.

 **30 minutes later...**

Steven finally got back with the chicken and handed it to Pearl, just as Amethyst comes in with her DJ equipment.

"Time to get this party started" Amethyst said.

"The party isn't for another week, so please cool down before you wet yourself" Pearl said.

"Killjoy, always killing everyone's fun" Amethyst said.

"I gotta go, if your looking for me, I'm gonna be in my room" Steven said leaving.

 **Steven's room...**

Steven enters his room to find Garnet in red sexy lingerie and calling him with her fingers, he immediately takes off everything and finds himself humping her for about 30 minutes, soon releasing inside her, then finding Ruby and Sapphire snuggling up to his chest with his arms around them **(All you niggas that were expecting something juicy, too bad cause I don't got that time)**.

 **Christmas morning...**

It's finally the day the Crystal Gems have been waiting for, but within those days before Christmas, Garnet has been acting weird; she's been eating twice of what she usually eats, vomiting every morning, constantly tired from doing nothing, then she was always having emotional trauma. Steven had taken notice of this, but he thought it was just a phase in her life, but Garnet thought otherwise.

 **Flashback...**

"Stupid Steven, thinks I'm acting like I'm on my period" Garnet growled clenching her fist out of anger, then letting it go.

"There are many possibilities, but their not clear" Sapphire said.

"Fuck your possibilities, we need answers" Ruby said.

"Fuck my possibilities?! Fuck your cravings for answers" Sapphire said.

"Look, if we can get a pregnancy slip, then we'll find out what is really wrong" Ruby said.

"Yeah, I'll do that" Garnet said going to the hospital.

"You will have to pee on the slip and giving it a few seconds for the results to pop up, 2 lines means your pregnant, but 1 line means that your not pregnant" The nurse explained.

"Thank you" Garnet said leaving the hospital with some pregnancy slips, getting home and going to the bathroom.

"It's now or never" Garnet thought taking out one of the slips and took a piss on the slip.

"Okay, and I was ri- Wait! What?!" Garnet exclaimed looking at the pregnancy slip, seeing 2 lines, then falling on the ground holding her knees up and crying.

"It's not fair, I don't even know if Steven will take care of the kid or even the kids, I'm just scared of his reaction, this might just break him, it's just not fair" Garnet cried.

 **Flashback ends...**

Everyone was exchanging gifts; Amethyst got clothes, food and games, Pearl got a box of green tea and a new sword set, Garnet got gauntlet cleansers, a new dress and a set of exercising equipment (One for Ruby and Sapphire). When it was Steven's turn, he got a Cookie Cat backpack, a new pair of Nike Air Jordans, then the last one was Garnet's own.

"I hope you like it" Garnet said nervous giving him a small box, knowing what he was going to get.

"I love it no matter what" Steven said opening the present and seeing something he never expected to see, a pregnancy slip, and not just anyone's pregnancy slip, it was Garnet's; with a surprised look appeared on his face.

"What's the problem?" Pearl asked worried and that's when Garnet broke down covering her face while rivers of tears rolled down her face.

"I'm so sorry, I knew you wouldn't love it, I'm sorry I disappointed you, you probably hate me now, please forgive me" Garnet cried as Steven's face went from surprised to extremely happy.

"Don't be disappointed, I'm not disappointed in you in any way" Steven said dropping his gift and taking Garnet's hands from her face.

"Your not angry with me?" Garnet asked confused.

"Why should I, I'm shaking with excitement" Steven said wiping away her tears.

"Your don't wanna beat me or even shout at me for causing this problem?" Garnet said.

"No! I love you too much to even do that" Steven said.

"Your the best boyfriend I could ever have, I don't know if I even deserve you" Garnet said.

"You deserve the best, and the best is me" Steven said hugging her tight.

"Thank you" Garnet whispered to his ear, as Steven pulls away.

"But you know I have one more gift for you" Steven said reaching into his pocket.

"What's that?" Garnet asked as Steven gets down on one knee.

"Garnet, we've grown to love each, from childhood to adolescence, and finally to adulthood..." Steven said.

"Steven what are you saying?" Garnet asked tearing up.

"And we've finally made it here, so I'll ask you one question that will change my, I mean our lives forever" Steven said holding up a black box.

"Are you saying what I think your saying?" Garnet asked amazed.

"Yes, Garnet Sapphire Ruby, will you make me the happiest man alive by marrying me?" Steven asked opening as Garnet bursts out in tears.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I'll marry you!" Garnet cried jumping on Steven and kissing him.

"I love you" Steven said under his breath.

"I love you more" Garnet said.

 **"Don't let that new found fame fool you, or cloud up your judgement to talk loosely"**

 **Let's get this straight, so I have a chance at winning a Grammy award for Best Steven Universe fanfic ever, well I'm gonna say I just wanna thank my fans, my inspiration and pretty much everything I think of or just watch.**

 **So make sure to hit those Favorite and Follow buttons like a BOSS! And high five's all around and I will see you next time!**


	14. I do

**I do**

 **Top of the day to you readers, my name is Jack-Septic-Eye and welcome back to "My Shield and My Gauntlets". So I think there should be a sequel for this story, what do you guys think, just think there should be one. HYLT!**

Steven and Garnet had been planning their wedding for months, and with that much hard work, which made it harder to keep up with the pregnancy. It was really intense for the two, but they managed to set the wedding day for a few weeks before people start to suspect. Today is the big day, the strawberry fields was setup for the wedding; white pillars decorated with Red and Pink curtains, ribbons, chairs in rows with Pink and Red ribbons attached to them in a pattern **(Red, Pink, Red, Pink)** , a table that had a 3 layer cake **(Strawberry, Red velvet and Blueberry)** , an altar in the middle of everything, set of table's on the other side of the main venue with food tables, drink table and other things.

 **At the strawberry fields/New Year's Eve (night)...**

Steven was in his room getting ready, he wore a black tuxedo with a pink bowtie, Garnet wore a white wedding dress, with a vail, with a bouquet of flowers (pink roses, red tulips and blue orchids); Pearl and Amethyst wore a normal dress. Lapis and Peridot wore the same thing, plus they were both the gems that transported everyone to the the venue of the wedding ceremony.

"Do I look good? I think I need more time, I haven't practiced my vows yet" Garnet said panicking.

"Chill out G, it's gonna be okay" Amethyst said.

"You really think so?" Garnet asked still worried.

"I know so" Amethyst said.

"Thanks again" Garnet said.

"Are you ready to go?" Pearl asked as Garnet took a deep breath.

"It's now or never" Garnet thought standing up.

"I'm ready" Garnet said with a nervous smile being led out to the aisle, seeing rose petals on the floor leading to the altar where Steven and Lapis who was wearing a blue gown, we're waiting for her.

"You look gorgeous" Steven said as everyone stand up and Garnet walks down the aisle **(Telekinesis, you know it)**.

"Thank you" Garnet said reaching the altar, then everyone took their sits.

"Family, friends and gems, we are here to make this two gems one fusion, two to one, they have been through the best times and the worst times, but they are finally here to make it official and now may we hear their vows, ladies first" Lapis said.

"Steven, your a goof ball, you play a lot with almost anything, but there's something different about you that I like, you take the lead when we're in terrible situations, you loosen the tight bolts in the face of inevitable, he train to be stronger than you already are, and your really serious when if comes to protecting me and everyone, but that's what I love about you" Garnet said.

"Is that all?" Lapis asked.

"Yes" Garnet answered.

"Steven, you may proceed" Lapis instructed.

"Garnet, you are the most beautiful person in the world, a fusion of two perfections to create a bigger perfection, you are very disciplined, a strategy master, and you keep your cool in most situations, your sometimes a ticking time bomb ready to go off when angered, so peaceful and smooth as ice, but your always there when I need you and that's what I love about you" Steven said.

"With all that has been said, if anyone has any reason why these two should not be married, speak no or keep your peace" Lapis said as the crowd was silent.

"May we have the rings?!" Lapis requested for as Pearl brings the wedding rings.

"This makes it official" Steven said.

"Guess it does" Garnet said.

"Steven, do you take Garnet as your loving wife, to be with her in sickness and health, poverty and wealth, no matter the situation you will stay by her side?" Lapis asked.

"I do" Steven answered inserting the ring around Garnet's middle finger.

"And do you Garnet, take Steven to be your loving husband, to be with him in sickness and health, poverty and wealth, no matter the situation you will stay by his side?" Lapis asked.

"I do" Garnet answered doing the same.

"By the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" Lapis said as Steven takes off her vaal, taking hold of her waist, while Garnet wraps her arms around his neck, soon catching each others lips in a kiss, immediately the crowd cheers.

"Happy New Year!" Steven and Garnet cheered checking the time.

"Happy New Year!" The crowd cheered making it into another year.

The wedding was going great, people talking, Steven and Garnet cutting the cake, Amethyst eating almost all the food, Connie being normal as ever, Steven even wondered how she even managed to get an invitation cause it was an invitation strict wedding.

"I gave her" Garnet said surprising Steven.

"Are you serious?! She's been trying to destroy us for the many years we've been together" Steven said.

"Forgive her Steven, it's not healthy to keep malice for too long" Garnet said.

"Okay, but if she tries anything funny, I gonna cut her off" Steven said.

"Thank you" Garnet said suddenly being tapped on the shoulder.

"Is this the bride and groom of this wedding?" A female voice asked as the couple turn around to face the person; She was an inch taller than Garnet, she had blue skin, body size between Pearl and Garnet, skinny body but very sexy, she was wearing a blue dress with a slit to show her left leg, she wore a long blue straight hair cut, a pair of high heels, and her on the left side of her chest.

"Yes, is there a problem?" Steven asked.

"Yeah, there is" The female said.

"Then what is it?" Steven asked.

"Did you gain my blessing to marry my sister" The female said.

"Tanzanite? Is that you?!" Garnet asked finally recognizing the person.

"Sister! I think there's a mistake, Garnet doesn't have a sister, isn't that right?" Steven said as Garnet hugs Tanzanite really tight.

"I can't believe your here!" Garnet said as Tanzanite hugs back then pulling away.

"I couldn't miss my sister's wedding, when I heard you were alive, I just had to come and see you, but I never knew you be getting married and... you have a babies" Tanzanite said using x-ray vision on Garnet, noticing her pregnancy.

"Shhh! I don't want anyone knowing that I'm pregnant" Garnet said in a hush tone.

"Sorry, I'm just so excited" Tanzanite said.

"I know you are, so I would like you to meet my husband" Garnet said gesturing to Steven.

"Hey Tanzanite, I'm sorry about what happened, I was just surprised that Garnet actually has a sister" Steven said scratching the back of his head.

"Apology accepted, but if you hurt my sister, I will kill and bring back to life, then I'll kill you again" Tanzanite said.

"Okay" Steven said feeling a little bit of fear.

"Good, now enjoy yourselves" Tanzanite said going to socialize.

"Tough sister" Steven said.

"Yeah, could snap you in half with her hands alone" Garnet said.

"Tough sister, but she's sexy no the less" Steven said.

"Are you serious?!" Garnet said.

"I'm kidding, no one is seductive and sexy as you babe" Steven said.

"That's what I thought" Garnet said.

"Don't be like that, it's our wedding and we have to savour every single moment" Steven said as a slow song starts playing and he takes her hands.

"I guess your right" Garnet said.

"So, would you like to share this dance with me?" Steven asked already knowing the answer.

"No" Garnet said.

"Garnet, come on" Steven whined.

"I'm just kidding, I would love to" Garnet said as the dance to the song.

"I love you" Steven said.

"I love you too" Garnet said.

 **I have no words to describe this, I've not been able to update cause I've been skating and I rolled in my ankle, so I'm in a lot of pain.**

 **So make sure to hit those Favorite and Follow buttons like a BOSS! And high five's all around and I will see you next time!**


	15. James, Nicole and Rosie

**James, Nicole and Rosie**

 **Top of the day to you readers, my name is Jack-Septic-Eye and welcome back to "My Shield and My Gauntlets". Some of you may wonder I'm posting this when I'm supposed to be with family, well I've always got time for you guys, plus my life is full of swag, just enjoy it.**

 **P.S. for those who don't know who Tanzanite is related, she's more like Sapphire's sister, big sister. HYLT!**

It's a normal day, Steven managed to work out a policy for the gems to be payed whenever they saved the town, due to Garnet's current condition, she was left out of the action but she would manage to tend to Steven's wounds most of the time. Then let's get to Garnet, she's been having weird cravings for random assortment of food like a pickle's dipped in chocolate, then her emotional trauma was getting more consistent, her morning sickness was gradually decreasing, but that's pregnancy.

Now to the presence, Steven got a place and moved in there with Garnet, the house was a 2 storey building, with a lot of space, the kitchen had everything needed, a dinning table into as well, a big couch in the living room, a big flat screen TV, a polished wooden table in the center, red and blue cushioned chairs, DVD player, home cinema sound system, sufficient ventilation, heater, clear lighting, 4 rooms with private bathrooms, a swimming pool in the backyard with a BBQ machine, with a bar.

"Steven, how much did it cost you to get this place"Garnet asked a little impressed since she saw it.

"Made a deal with Buck, being good friends from child/teen hood, he got me a good place to stay at" Steven said.

"Are you sure you didn't threaten him?" Garnet asked suspicious.

"No, why would I" Steven said.

"Just wanted to be sure" Garnet said looking at her tummy, her baby bump had grown really big knowing there were 3 kids on the was; Steven sees this, walks to her and wraps his arms around her tummy.

"Don't worry, it'll be alright, you've got nothing to worry about, just 2 or 3 more days and you'll be holding those little cutie pies" Steven said as Garnet places her hand on his cheek.

"Your my only cutie pie and shield" Garnet said making Steven giggle.

"And your my only answer and gauntlets" Steven said kissing Garnet **(If you've watched "The Answer", then you'll understand what Steven said)**.

 **2 days later...**

Garnet was in the kitchen making breakfast for herself and Steven, until she heard something splash on the floor, she quickly takes her to the liquid, seeing it's water and realizing her water just broke, immediately her attention is taken away to a sudden pain flowing around her body.

"Steven!" Garnet exclaimed breathing hard.

"Garnet?! What happened? Are you okay?" Steven asked worried running inti the kitchen.

"They're coming!" Garnet huffed as Steven got the message quickly, then picking her up bridal style.

"Don't worry, I'll have you at the hospital in no time" Steven said transforming into Asterism and flying to the hospital with the speed of light.

 **At the hospital...**

The place had a few patients since it was a slow day with everyone on vacation, Steven instantly burst's into the lobby with Garnet breathing heavily, which kinda of scared the crap out of the nurse.

"I need the doctor!" Steven said turning back to normal.

"What's the problem?!" The nurse asked.

"What the hell does it look like?!" Steven exclaimed as Connie comes out the door.

"What's all this commotion about?" Connie asked seeing Steven carrying Garnet.

"They're getting very impatient" Garnet said as Connie got the message.

"What are you doing asking him questions! Take his wife in immediately!" Connie ordered as the nurse got the stretcher and took Garnet in.

"Thanks Connie, I owe you one" Steven sighed in relief.

"No need, we may have had our misunderstandings, but we're still friends" Connie said.

"Yeah, guess we are" Steven said.

"You might have to stay here, cause you might faint" Connie said before going in.

"I've fought in a war, killed a gem that had almost every superpower known to man, crashed ships, dissected gem monster, please Connie, witnessing child birth is the least horrific thing" Steven said entering the room with Connie, then seeing Garnet pushing and a head coming out of her vagina, Steven screamed in a high pitched voice like a girl and fainted.

"Told ya" Connie said giggling as the others nurse dragged Steven out to a different room.

"Let's get to work" Connie said putting on her gloves.

 **5 hours later...**

Steven woke up to a white light, wondering whether he was in heaven after seeing Garnet in a lot of pain, he instantly remembers where he is and bolts out of the room aiming for the operation room, suddenly hearing crying of Garnet and immediately gets really nervous and worried whether one, two or all of the babies had died.

"Snap out of it! No guts! No glory!" Steven thought opening the door to Garnet with 3 gemlings in her arms; the first one was is boy, he had red skin like Ruby, pink hair, his gem is in his left palm and red. The next one is a girl, normal skin like Steven, blue hair, her gem is in her belly button and pink. And lastly, the last one was a girl and had blue skin like Sapphire, black hair, her gem was in her right palm and blue. Steven started crying as well approaching the sleeping gemlings in Garnets arms.

"I'm a Dad" Steven cried leaning down to get a better look at he's children.

"This is the happiest day of my life" Garnet said leaning her head on Steven. After all the payments and cleaning, Steven took his new family home with him, having the best day of their lives.

 **I'm officially done with this story, I didn't kill Garnet as someone thought I would. So if you guys want a sequel to this story, let me know. Wow! The first story I've officially finished.**

 **So make sure to hit those Favorite and Follow buttons like a BOSS! And high five's all around and I will see you next time!**


End file.
